Teen titan's who's who Cast of characters
by efred
Summary: The Titans history and information all taken from the comics.
1. Chapter 1 Robin

Teen titan's who's who.

Cast of characters.

There has always been a next generation of hero to be trained. As much can be learned from fellow novices as from a mentor, so were born the Teen titans. Over the years the lineup has changed, but the need for guidance remains as dose the spirit of camaraderie and friendship.

What do teenage superheroes do on the weekends? They hang with the Teen Titans!

Each new generation of heroes must fight evil in fresh ways. As much as their predecessors may teach them, there is much more they can teach one another. Thus were born the Teen Titans. Over the years the lineup has changed, but the need for guidance remains, as does the spirit of camaraderie and friendship.

Robin-Nightwing-Dick, Richard John Grayson.

Former Robin and Batman's detective protégé.

1984-1985.

First appearance: (as Robin) DERECTIVE COMICS #327; (as Nightwing) TALES OF THE NEW TEEN TITANS #43.

OCCUPATION: Adventurer.

KNOW RELATIVES: The Flying Grayson's (parents, deceased).

GROUP AFFILIATION: The New Teen Titans.

BASE OF OPERATION: Titans Tower, Manhattan.

HEIGHT: 5'10" WIGHTE: 175pounds. EYES: blue HAIR: black.

MARITAL STATUS: Single.

HISTORY.

When jack Haly, of the Haly Circus, refused to pay extortion money to Gotham crime lord Boss Zucco, Haly's number one act- the Flying Grayson's- became targets for the underworld. Young Dick Grayson watched in horror as his parents' high wire snapped and they hurtled to their death.

Batman, investigating the death of the Flying Grayson's, decided to adopt the young acrobat and make him his partner-in-peril. Dick took quickly to the extensive training and soon debuted as Robin, The Boy Wonder.

Over the years Robin met several other young adventurers and together they formed the first version of the Teen Titans. This early group achieved great success but eventually dissolved as the teens grew older and found their time limited because of school and solo adventures.

A second group of Titans was formed a year after the first group ended, and even more young adventurers joined. However, this group, too, quickly disbanded.

As Dick turned 19 years old, a third group of Titans was created, and Dick soon became its leader.

Over the first few months with the New Teen Titans, Dick met and quickly fell in love with the beautiful alien princess Koriand'R from the planet Tamaran in the Vegan star-system.

As Dick matured he decided that it was time to quit being Robin. He was no longer Batman's partner. He no longer fit the image of young Boy Wonder. Dick wanted to have his own identity. Turning his Robin uniform over to Batman's new ward, Jason Todd, Dick Grayson soon took the new identity of Nightwing.

Nightwing continued to lead the New Teen Titans and also joined his lover, Starfire, on a return visit to her homeworld.

POWERS: Nightwing is a superb athlete capable of any number of incredible gymnastic moves and is also a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant. Dick Grayson has a quick and facile mind and is a master detective, second only to Batman. Dick also has a utility wristband that contains several weapons, including a collapsible Frisbee-shaped boomerang and gas pellets. He frequently prefers to use a high-powered motorcycle specially designed for crime fighting.

2003.

MARITAL STATUS: Single.

Ht 5' 10" Wt: 175 Ibs.

After years of adventuring as Robin, sidekick to Gotham City's Dark Knight Defective and a crime fighter in his own right, Robin soon met other teenage adventures – Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, and Aqualad – and formed the first group of Teen Titans. Through many later incarnations, he served as its leader, even after abandoning the Robin identity for his new role as Nightwing.

Following the death of his omen Donna Troy, Dick disbanded the Titans. It was at Arsenal's behest that Dick returned to head a new team of crime-fighters who would act as co-workers rather than an extended family. Dubbing the team the Outsiders as a nod to Batman's previous team, Dick sees this group as hunters – they will seek out the world's villains and bring them in.

2003-2005

Former partner to Batman as Robin, Dick Grayson has left Gotham City for nearby Bludhaven, where he fights crime as Nightwing. He is a master of several martial arts disciplines, an d is armed with escrima sticks, batarangs, jumplines and gas capsules. As sometimes leader of the new outsiders (which he named as a nod to Batman's former team), Dick sees this group a hunters- they will seek out the world's villains and bring them in.

2003.

TIMOTHY DRAKE. Batman's Detective protégé.

MARITAL STATUS: Single.

HEIGHT: 5'5". WEIGHT: 125 IBS. EYES: blue. HAIR: Black.

FIRST APPEARANCE: (as Tim) Batman #436 (August, 1989); (as Robin) Batman #457 (December, 1990)

Many see Robin as the straight-and-narrow kid striving to be perfect for his mentor, and that's just what he wants everyone to think. Tim Drake was barely a teenager when first became a detective, uncovering that Batman was in fact secretly Bruce Wayne.

Batman recruited Tim to become the third person to bear the name of Robin, the Teen Wonder. Although Tim is not as natural an acrobat as was Dick Grayson, the first Robin, he is an incredible quick learner and doesn't hesitate to rely on weapons or trickery to give himself and edge.

Tim currently lives with his father and stepmother, both unaware that Tim spends his nights protecting the streets of Gotham City. Tim has also been forced to lie to his father about where he's been spending his time when it comes to the Teen Titans, often citing weekend vocational schooling (which has been falsely created and verified by the hi-tech information hub know as Oracle). How long Tim can keep up this charade is anyone's guess, though the strain is beginning to show.

Robin remains a mystery to those around him. Even when the Teen Titans began to believe they could predict his next move, they found out they were mistaken. Robin will do anything he feels he must in order to insure the safety of those around him. He has never been one to just follow orders blindly, and will constantly challenge the elder Titans around him.

2004.

Perhaps the best prepared of the younger heroes, Tim Drake has been trained by the best- Batman and the first Robin, Dick Grayson. Tim wants to fight crime, but not forever, and uses his quick mind and strong body in addition to a veritable arsenal to stop crime. He has hated lying to his father about his costumed exploits and recently suffered the crushing dissolution of Young Justice, a team he led. Robin remains a mystery to those around him. Even when the Titans began to believe they could predict his next move, they found out they were mistaken.


	2. Chapter 2 Cyborg

CYBORG. ALTER EGO: Victor Stone.

HALF MAN HALF MACHINE.

1984.

OCCUPATION: Professional Adventurer.

KNOWN RELATIVES: Silas and Elinore Stone (parents, deceased); Maude and Tucker Stone (Grandparents)

GROUP AFFILIATION: The New Teen Titans.

BASE OF OPERATIONS: Titans tower, Manhattan.

FIRST APPEARANCE: DC COMICS PRESENTS # 26.

MARITAL STATUS: Single.

HIGHT: 6' 6". WEIGHT: 385 pounds. EYES: Brown. HAIR: black.

HISTORY.

Silas and Elinore Stone, research scientists with S.T.A.R. Labs, were working on two simultaneous research projects; over-seeking a fellow S.T.A.R. Scientist's long-range interdimensional study and observation project, while completing their own work on cybernetic body parts for physically disabled soldiers.

While they were observing an unknown dimension, a creature from that dimension somehow managed to slip through the dimensional barrier, instantly killing Elinore Stone and wounding Silas. Their son Victor, an Olympic hopeful, was caught by the creature as well, and parts of his body were destroyed before a half-conscious Silas Stone forced the creature back through the dimensional portal.

Victor was rushed into the S.T.A.R. laboratory where Silas began the painful process of removing individual body parts and replacing them with enforced molybdenum steel, special polymers and plastics.

The morose young athlete was virtually rebuilt from scratch and given a body far more powerful than that of any normal human being.

After taking several months to recuperate and learn how to control his new cyborg (cybernetic organism) body, an angry Victor Stone, blaming his mothers death and his own disfigurement on his father's incompetence, left home and moved to Hell's Kitchen in New York City.

Victor tried to continue with school and his program but was met with frightened stares and rejection by former friends.

Victor was also removed from the school's athletic program since his cyborg body gave him an unfair advantage over any and all competitors.

Angry, self-defaming, unsure of where to turn, this loner soon met with others of his kind… and Victor Stone, Cyborg, became a charter member of The New Teen Titans.

POWERS.

Victor Stone, or Cyborg as he calls himself, is incredibly strong, easily able to heft several tons. Cyborg's speed, enhanced through solar-powered generators, has been increased several fold, and he can leap great distances.

Cyborg's arsenal includes a finger laser attachment, telescopic eyepiece, sonic disruptor, electronic shockers, grappling hooks, and winches. Other parts are under research and development.

2003.

MARITAL STATUS: single.

HEIGHT: 6'8"

WEIGHT: 445 ids.

Victor Stone's parents were research scientists for S.T. A. R. Labs, a highly advanced technical institute nationally known throughout the United States. Although they encouraged their son to pursue interests of intellect, Victor found athletic activity far more captivating and devoted much of his time into sports, hoping to one day enter the Olympics.

During an experiment in S.T.A.R. Labs, Victor's mother accidentally unleashed a destructive force that killed her instantly and attacked Victor. If not for the interference of his father, Victor would have died as well, but his body was still almost completely destroyed. Victor's father rushed his sun to his lab and desperately grafted cybernetic parts to his organs and computerized synthetic nerve bases to his spine. Once Victor was stable, his father followed threw by replacing his limbs and parts of his face with experimental molybdenum steel.

Victor Stone became a true cyborg, horrified by his appearance and seeing himself as a complete outcast, Victor found himself cut off from the things he loved most in life, from playing sports to interacting with normal, everyday people. Thankfully, Victor was inducted into the newly re-formed Teen Titans soon after, restoring his sense of purpose and much of his good humor, though he still misses being completely human.

Currently Cyborg as taken it upon himself to re-form the Teen Titans and usher in today's teenage superheroes at Titans Tower in San Francisco. Cyborg has one goal in mind: to help prepare these kids, and himself, for the future- a future they'll all get a glimpse of sooner than any of them expect.

2003-2005.

Victor Stone's parents were research scientists for S.T.A.R. Labs. During a experiment his mother accidently unleashed distractive force that killed her instantly and destroyed most of Victors body. His father saved the youth's life by grafting cybernetic components to his body, leaving Vic feeling utterly alienated from his fellow man. He only came to accept his fate when he joined the Titans. Through many changes, Vic has remained committed to the team. Currently, Cyborg has taken it upon himself to re-form the Titans and usher in today's incarnation of the teenaged super-heroes at the new Teen Titans Tower in San Francisco.

2009.

Victor: This alphanumeric phasing circuitry always shorts out when you need it the most. Fortunately, when you're a Cyborg… …repairs like this are easy.

Harlem. New York City's melting pot of hope. These streets were my home growing up. Before I met the Titans. Maybe this is what Sarah's advice meant.

Wiki.

**Cyborg**, also known as Victor Stone, is a superhero who is half man and half machine. His body was destroyed in a tragic accident, but he was saved through experimental technology; his body parts have been replaced with a large arsenal of high-tech gadgets and weaponry, while constantly providing life support. Stone struggles with his humanity as a machine, although his advancements have made him an unstoppable powerhouse. He has primarily been a member of the **Teen Titans**, but he is also a member of the Justice League of America. _Cyborg_ was created by Marv Wolfmanand George Pérez, first appearing in _DC Comics Presents_#26. (1980)

Biography

**Victor Stone** is the son of Silas and Elinore Stone, a pair of scientists who decide to use him as a test subject for various intelligence enhancement projects. However, while these treatments work and Victor's IQ grows to genius-levels, he begins to resent this treatment and strikes up a friendship with Ron Evers, a young miscreant who leads him into trouble with the law. This is the beginning of a struggle where Victor strives for his own life, engaging in pursuits of which his parents disapprove, such asathletics and slacking off in class. In addition, Victor still keeps bad company that leads him into incidents such as when he is talked into participating in a street gang fight in which he is wounded. For the most part, however, Victor still has a largely normal life under the circumstances where he also refuses to follow Evers' grandiose plans of racially motivated terrorism.

When he visits his parents at work at S.T.A.R. Labs, an experiment in dimensional travel goes horribly wrong when a massive gelatinous monster crosses over an experimental portal and kills Elinore. The creature then turns on Victor and severely mutilates him before Silas manages to force the creature back through the portal.[1]

To save his son, Silas outfits him with experimental prosthetics of his own design. However, the equipment can not be worn inconspicuously, thus horrifying Victor upon seeing much of his body and part of his face replaced with sheer metallic limbs and implants. Although Victor wants to die at this shock, he eventually adjusts enough through his resulting physical therapy to control his implants with suitable skill.[1]

Upon release from medical care, however, Stone finds his life is seriously inconvenienced with the fearful reactions of the public at his implants. Even his girlfriend, Marcy Reynolds, rejects him. In addition, he is also disallowed participation in athletics, not only for his implants, but also for his poor grades which was a result of inattention prior to his accident, rather than a lack of sufficient knowledge, and further exacerbated by his long convalescence. When his old friend Ron Evers attempts to use Victor's troubles to manipulate him into participating in a terrorist attack on the United Nations, Victor finds a new purpose as he equips his weapons attachments and stops his friend in a pitched battle on top of United Nations Headquarters.

**Teen Titans**

Victor joins the Teen Titans, initially for the benefit of a support group of kindred spirits and outsiders, and has remained with that group ever since.[1] In addition, Victor finds new friends, who see past his disfigurements and his own nobility. His team mates are like a group of children who are adjusting to their own prosthetics for they idolize him because of his fancy parts and his exciting adventures. It also turns out that their beautiful teacher Sarah Simms, who has often assisted Cyborg and the Titans, admires him as well. Cyborg and Sarah have a deep relationship that is considered by some fans to be Cyborg's one true love, although writer Marv Wolfman insists it is a deep and caring friendship.

Another person who sees past the cybernetic shell is Dr. Sarah Charles, a S.T.A.R. Labs scientist who helps him to recuperate after having his cybernetic parts replaced. Cyborg and Dr. Charles date for some time and, along with Changeling, keeps trying to reach him when he is seemingly mindless following the severe injuries he incurs during the _Titans Hunt_ storyline.

**Deaths and rebirths**

Although Cyborg's body was repaired by a team of Russian scientists after the missile crash he had been in, albeit with more mechanical parts than previously, his mind was not. Eventually, his mind was restored by an alien race of computer intelligences called the Technis, created from the sexual union of Swamp Thing and a machine-planet when Swamp Thing was travelling through space. Cyborg, however, had to remain with the Technis both to maintain his mind and because, in return for restoring him, he had to teach them about humanity. He took the name **Cyberion**, and gradually started becoming less human in outlook, connecting entirely to the Technis planet.

Eventually, Cyberion returned to Earth, establishing a Technis construct on the moon and a smaller base on Earth. With Vic's consciousness dormant, but his desire for companionship controlling the actions of the Technis' planet, it began kidnapping former Titans members- his conscious mind so suppressed that he was not only searching for deceased Titans, but even sent one probe looking for himself as Cyborg. He ended up plugging them into virtual reality scenarios, representing what he believed to be their "perfect worlds"; for example, Beast Boy was back with the Doom Patrol, Damage was spending time being congratulated by the Justice Society, and Nightwing was confronted by aBatman who actually smiled. Although the Titans were freed, there was a strong disagreement between them and the Justice League over what action to take; the League believed that there was nothing left of Victor to save, whereas the Titans were willing to try, culminating in a brief battle, where the Atom andCatwoman (who had followed the Justice League to investigate) sided with the League while the Flash fought with the Titans. While Vic was distracted trying to aid his friends, a Titans team consisting of Changeling and the original five Titans were sent by Raven to try making contact with Vic's human side, while Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, the Martian Manhunter, Power Girl, Captain Marvel, and Mary Marvel moved the moon back to its proper place. Eventually, thanks primarily to Changeling's encouragement, and Omen and Raven holding Vic together long enough to come up with a plan, Vic's consciousness was restored, and "downloaded" into the Omegadrome, a morphing war-suit belonging to former Titan Minion. In the wake of this event, the Titans reformed and Vic was part of the new group.[1] However, he felt less human than ever before.

Shortly after this, Nightwing revealed he had cloned Vic's body, and by flowing the Omegadrome through the clone, Vic regained his human form, but still had the abilities of the Omegadrome. He often used the Omegadrome to recreate his original look in battle. With his newfound humanity, Vic took a leave of absence, moving first to L.A. with Beast Boy and then to Central City. While in Central City, Vic was involved in one of the Thinker's schemes, helping Wally hack the Thinker's attempt to plug himself into the minds of Central City's population so that Wally could outthink his opponent, though Vic lost the abilities of the Omegadrome in the process.

**Mentor**

Vic mentored the new incarnation of the Teen Titans, consisting mainly of sidekicks, most of whom have taken over the identities of former members (i.e. Tim Drake, the thirdRobin, instead of Dick Grayson, the original Robin and Titans leader), as well as stalwarts such as Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy, where they have fought enemies such asDeathstroke, Brother Blood, Doctor Light, The Titans Tomorrow, and a brainwashed Superboy and Indigo during a team up with the Outsiders in the _Insiders_ storyline. In the end, Cyborg was the only one capable of standing up to Dr. Light, thanks to his solar shields, although he makes it clear that he only won the fight because the rest of the Titans had softened Light up first.

**_Infinite Crisis_**** and beyond**

During Infinite Crisis, Cyborg joined Donna's New Cronus team that went to investigate a hole in the universe that was found during the _Rann-Thanagar War_. He left Beast Boy in charge of the Titans while he was gone. They arrived at the reset center of the universe and with the help of assorted heroes aided in the defeat of Alexander Luthor, who was attempting to recreate the multiverse and build a perfect Earth from it.

According to _52_ Week 5, Cyborg was fused together with Firestorm after returning to Earth. This was caused by the energy ripples caused by Alexander Luthor Jr. which altered the Zeta Ray Beams the heroes were going to use to return home.

After being severely damaged during the events of _Infinite Crisis_, Cyborg was rebuilt over time in thanks to Tower caretakers Wendy and Marvin. He awoke a year later to find a wholly different Teen Titans being led by Robin, the only member from the team he formed prior to going into space. He is still a member of the team, but feels that Kid Devil andRavager are hardly worthy Titans, and thus is attempting to find a way to reform "the real Titans".

After the team along with the Doom Patrol defeated the Brotherhood of Evil, Cyborg asked Beast Boy to rejoin the Titans, but Gar refused, saying that his skills were needed with the Doom Patrol. After returning to Titans Tower, Cyborg began reviewing the security tapes during the last year, in which it appears that he was looked to by all the Titans of the past year for a shoulder to lean on, despite being in a coma-like state.

It appears that although Cyborg has returned to the team, the role of leader is now in the hands of Robin. He does however retain the position of statesman amongst the team and occasionally plays second-in-command.

In _Justice League of America_ (vol. 2) #3, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman agree that Cyborg should be offered membership in the new Justice League. However, following a battle against Amazo, Green Lantern and Black Canary take over the formation of the JLA, and Cyborg is not amongst the roster.

In the _Teen Titans East_ one-shot, Cyborg gathered together a new team of Titans. During a training exercise, the group was attacked by Trigon, and Cyborg was blasted by a giant energy beam. He was last seen in a crater, with only his head and torso remaining.

**Titans**

In the aftermath of Trigon's assault in the _Titans East_ one shot, Cyborg has been placed into a special hoverchair while he recuperates. Cyborg's body is completely repaired in_Titans_ #5. Soon after, the resurrected and unbalanced Jericho enters Cyborg's body, using him to manipulate the defenses at Titans Tower to kill the Teen Titans. Jericho's plans are foiled when Static, the newest Teen Titan, uses his electrical powers to overload the Tower's systems, causing feedback that knocks Jericho out of Cyborg.[2] After recovering, Cyborg pretends to still have Jericho inside of him, in order to draw out Vigilante, who was currently targeting Jericho. The plot works too well when Vigilante appears and shoots Cyborg in the head.[3]

**2008 miniseries**

In an unspecified time during the _Teen Titans_ comics, a man with enhancements similar to Cyborg's attacks Dr. Sarah Charles on the day of her wedding to Deshaun, a young scientist. Cyborg rushes in for the save, discovering how Deshaun, connected to Project M, has sold the technology used to turn Stone into Cyborg to the military. He also finds that the enhanced man was Ron Evers, once Vic's best friend now turned terrorist, who was seeking vengeance for the soldiers used as test subjects. After Cyborg manages to calm down his friend and discovers the truth: Mr. Orr, revealed as the mastermind behind Project M's cyborg research, brings his Stone-derived best subjects: the current Equus, an armored form of the Wildebeest, and a cyberized man sporting enhancements even more powerful than Stone's current ones called **Cyborg 2.0**.

Cyborg 2.0 turns out to be the Titans Tomorrow Cyborg 2.0, snatched from his proper timeline and cajoled by Orr into fighting his younger self for the possession of their shared technology and Orr's permission to use it in the battlefield. Cyborg is soon forced to fight simultaneously against the **Phantom Limbs**, an elite force of soldiers crippled in theMiddle East and restored by his tech, and the **Cyborg Revenge Squad**, a broader formation composed of the Fearsome Five, Magenta, Girder, the Thinker, and Cyborgirl. Although the Cyborg Revenge Squad soon gains the upper hand, with the help of his fellow Titans Cyborg is able to hold his own in combat, reverse engineer on the fly some of the future technology used by Cyborg 2.0, and enhance his own body enough to win against Mr. Orr. He later decides to get a new lease in life, forgiving Deshaun and Sarah Charles on their wedding day for abusing his technology, resuming dating Sarah Simms and having the Phantom Limbs fitted with new, non-military, prosthetics. It is however implied the Phantom Limbs, unwilling to see Stone's offer as a sign of good will, are trying to get back their weaponized prosthetics and wait for a rematch.

**Blackest Night and JLA**

During the events of _Blackest Night_, Cyborg joins with Starfire, Beast Boy, and several other heroes to form an emergency team to fight off the army of dead Titans who have been reanimated as Black Lanterns. He later joins in the final battle at Coast City.

Following the dissolution of the current JLA after _Justice League: Cry for Justice_, Cyborg is invited by Donna to join Kimiyo Hoshi's new Justice League.[4] He befriends Red Tornado, and claims that he has come up with a plan to make him indestructible.[5]

After a battle with Doctor Impossible's gang, Cyborg is forced to take a leave of absence from the team in order to not only help rebuild Red Tornado, but also help Roy Harper, who had his arm severed by Prometheus.[6] During this time, Victor leads Superboy and Kid Flash to the city of Dakota to rescue the Teen Titans, who had been defeated and captured by Holocaust.[7] The Titans emerge victorious from the battle after Kid Flash uses his powers to send Holocaust plummeting into the Earth's inner core.[8]

Despite apparently being written off the team, writer James Robinson explained that Cyborg will continue to have a presence on the JLA, and will even be given a co-feature in the back of the book for _Justice League of America_ #48-50.[9] In the co-feature, Cyborg battles Red Tornado after he has been driven insane by the power of the Starheart. In the midst of the battle, a flashback reveals that Victor had rebuilt Red Tornado using self-replicating nanites similar to the ones that Prometheus infected Roy with after cutting off his arm, thus making the android indestructible.[10] Cyborg manages to free Red Tornado his power matrix.[11]

Cyborg briefly appears in _Justice League: Generation Lost_. where he is shown helping Wonder Woman and Starfire search for Maxwell Lord after his resurrection.[12]

Following an adventure in another dimension, Static is left powerless, and Miss Martian is rendered comatose. Cyborg stops the powerless Static from returning to Dakota, and instead tells him that he and a scientist named Rochelle Barnes will be taking him to Cadmus Labs to find a way to get his powers back and awaken Miss Martian. As Static packs up his belongings, Cyborg and Rochelle have a conversation which reveals that they are lying to Static, and have an ulterior motive for taking the two Titans to Cadmus.[13]

He later appears in the final two issues of _The Return of Bruce Wayne_, where he helps his former teammate Red Robin in his attempt to stop Bruce Wayne from inadvertently unleashing an apocalyptic explosion of Omega Energy.

Cyborg and Red Tornado later travel to the moon alongside Doctor Light, Animal Man, Congorilla, Zauriel, Tasmanian Devil and Bulleteer as part of an emergency group of heroes gathered to assist the Justice League in their battle against Eclipso. Shortly into the battle, Cyborg and the others are taken over by Eclipso and are turned against their JLA comrades.[14] The reserve JLA members are all freed after Eclipso is defeated.[15]

**The New 52**

As of August 2011, Cyborg is featured as one of the main characters in a new Justice League ongoing series written by Geoff Johnsand drawn by Jim Lee as part of DC's The New 52 relaunch. Johns has said of Cyborg, "He represents all of us in a lot of ways. If we have a cellphone and we're texting on it, we are a cyborg — that's what a cyborg is, using technology as an extension of ourselves."[16]

The first storyline takes place five years in the past and details the revised origin of the original Justice League. Victor Stone appears as a high school football star who is heavily sought after by a number of college scouts, but apparently has a distant relationship with his father, Silas. After winning a big game, Victor is shown calling his father and angrily telling him that he broke his promise and missed yet another one of his son's games.[17] Later Victor appears at S.T.A.R. labs where his father works. The scientists appear to be working on the Mother Box that Superman came in contact with from the Parademon. Victor engages in another argument with his father and tells him that the scouts were there to give him full scholarships to college. When asking if his father will ever appear at any of his games, his father replies "No." Just then the Mother Box explodes killing the scientists and destroying most of Victor's body to which Victor's father looks in horror.[18] Silas does everything he can for Victor's survival. He along with Sarah Charles, and T. O. Morrow go in "The Red Room" in S.T.A.R. labs which contains every piece of technology from around the world. Silas attempts to treat Victor with something that has never been attempted before and he is seen injecting Victor with some type of nanites and having Dr. Morrow put the robotic pieces on Victor (devices such as: a Promethean skin graft, Doctor William Magnus' responsometer, Anthony Ivo's A-maze operating system, The classified and prototypical B-maze operating system and Ryan Choi's White Dwarf Stabilizer). Vic's life is saved and the energies from the motherbox are incorporated into his new form as Cyborg. This allows Victor to access the vast New Gods data library and discover Darkseid's true invasion plans.[19]

In the following issue we see Victor as Cyborg. As the issue opens Victor cannot feel his hands or legs. He sees himself for the first time with his robotic parts and is panicked by his new body. Suddenly, Parademons burst into the red room and leap toward Sarah Charles. However, Cyborg's defense system's reacts automatically weaponizing his arm into a sound cannon from which he fires his powerful white noise cannon, disintegrating the two Parademons and blasting a gigantic hole in the Star Labs building. After saving Sarah's life Victor asks his father what has happened to him, his father tells him that he couldn't let him die. Cyborg obviously distraught exclaims, "You did this to me." and flees, despite Silas' plea for him to wait. Later in the street Cyborg sees a woman being set upon by a group of Parademons. He leaps to the woman's aid, punching the parademon. However, in ensuing scuffle Cyborg inadvertently absorbs some of the Parademon's components giving him access to boom tube technology. This new ability automatically transports or teleports Victor to where Batman, Green Lantern, Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman are fighting the Parademons, moments before Darkseid arrives. Cyborg fights alongside Batman, Green Lantern, Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman against Darkseid and his Parademons, but despite their best efforts Darkseid proves to be too strong. Fortunately, Cyborg is able to reverse engineer the alien boom tube technology and with a considerable amount of stress on his systems he is able to teleport all the invading aliens including Darkseid off the planet, saving the earth. After sending Darkseid back where he came from, Cyborg helps to found the Justice League.

Victor has not begun any process of reconciliation with his father, who is primarily concerned with Victor's mechanics rather than his humanity. Cyborg primarily focuses on his super-heroics, aiding Batman and others when he can and monitoring crime through his cybernetics. After the villain David Graves makes an attack against the Justice League, Cyborg and his team mates travel to the valley of souls. There he learns that he walks the line between life and death. He sees a false apparition of his human self that tries to convince him that Victor Stone is dead and Cyborg is just an imitation. Victor quickly sees past this ruse, and he and the rest of the Justice League defeat Graves. We learn through a conversation with Flash, in Justice League #13, that Cyborg questions his humanity now that he is part machine and that he lives on the Watch Tower, the Justice League's headquarters. Flash cracks a joke in an attempt to lighten the mood and assure Cyborg he is still human. During the Throne of Atlantis storyline, Cyborg at first rejects an upgrade his father has that would allow him to operate underwater at the price of his remaining lung which to him would mean sacrificing more of his humanity.[20] However following the capture of the rest of the Justice League by Ohm who sentenced then to the bottom of the ocean, Cyborg as he calls in reserves to hold off Ohm's forces reluctantly accepted the upgrade.[21] This allows him and Mera to rescue the others.[22]

It is unclear if Cyborg was a member of the Teen Titans or the original Teen Titans ever existed, as there have been contradictory statements and references made regarding the Teen Titans in The New 52.[23]

During the "Trinity War" storyline, Cyborg get a visual of Shazam heading to Kahndaq to which Batman assembles the Justice League with the help from Zatanna to meet in Kahndaq to stop Shazam.[24] Following the supposed death of Doctor Light in Kahndaq, Batman tells Superman that Cyborg and Martian Manhunter are doing an autopsy to prove his death was not Superman's fault.[25] As Wonder Woman leads the Justice League Dark to go look for Pandora, Cyborg is among the superheroes that remain at A.R.G.U.S. while Batman, Flash, Aquaman, Shazam, Steve Trevor, the Justice League of America, Zatanna, and Phantom Stranger go to stop Wonder Woman.[26] Cyborg was present when Atom tells him, Superman, Element Woman and Firestorm the true purpose of the creation of the Justice League of America and that she was spying on the Justice League which is how the Justice League of America ended up in Kahndaq.[27] When the Crime Syndicate arrives on Prime Earth, Cyborg's old prosthetic parts combine to form a robot called Grid (who is operated by a sentient computer virus).[28]

Powers and abilities

Large portions of Victor Stone's body have been replaced by advanced mechanical parts (hence the name Cyborg), granting him superhuman strength, speed, stamina, and flight. His mechanically-enhanced body, much of which is metallic, is far more durable than a normal human body. Cyborg's internal computer system can interface with external computers. Other features include an electronic 'eye' which replicates vision, but at a superhuman level. His mechanical parts contain a wide variety of tools and weapons, such as a grappling hook/line and a finger-mounted laser. Perhaps his most frequently-used weapon is his sound amplifier (often referred to as his "white sound blaster" in the comic books; the _Teen Titans_ animated series calls it a "sonic cannon"), which can be employed at various settings either to stun the ears of his foes or to deliver concentrated blasts ofsound potent enough to shatter rock or deform steel.[29]

In addition to his mechanical enhancements, Stone possesses an "exceptionally gifted" level of intelligence; his IQ has been measured at 170.[30]

Cyborg has tinkered over time with his cybernetic parts, enhancing his functions and abilities to levels beyond those set by his father. One feature that sets him apart from the "mass production" version built by Project M is a self-repair system, able to flawlessly repair the mechanical parts of his body, no matter how worn out they are, and even improve the health of the still biological parts to an unknown degree.

**Cyborg's New 52 (DCnU) functions**

Cybernetics: Cyborg possesses cybernetic enhancements that provide superhuman strength, endurance and durability. Cyborg can also interface with computers. Built into his body-armor are an infrared eye with HUD, computer generator, sound amplifier (similar to a sonic cannon), and special programming adapters that allow him to interface with other body extensions.

Body Resistance: The nature of Cyborg's body provides him with natural body armor offering resistance versus physical damage and energy attacks.

Superhuman Strength: At optimal capacity, Vic can lift/press in excess of several tons. Cyborg's upper strength limits have fluctuated with upgrades to his systems over time.

Superhuman Speed: He possessed a degree of superspeed and could leap great distances.

Superhuman Endurance

Superhuman Durability: His bones are reinforced with molybdenum-steel.

Computer Interfacing

Flight: Powered by boot jets

Integrated Weapons

Sensor Systems

Teleportation: Due to interfacing with a Mother box, Cyborg can open a Boom Tube extra-dimensional point-to-point travel portal to teleport him and his companions. However, when transporting groups his transporter can get overloaded, roughly one out of every 1,000 times, and ends up transporting all those teleported to Apokolips.

As part of the events of the Throne of Atlantis Aquaman crossover, Cyborg's lungs were replaced by cybernetic lungs that allow him to breathe underwater

Other versions

**Flashpoint**

In the _Flashpoint_ event, the timeline is greatly altered. In this alternate version of events, Cyborg is America's greatest superhero (occupying the role held by Superman in DC's standard timeline). He attempts to put together a group to stop the war between Aquaman and Wonder Woman's forces. However, the heroes he approaches all refuse, after Batman (Bruce Wayne's father Thomas) declines.[31] Cyborg connects the resistance member Lois Lane to spy on the Amazons for any information.[32] Cyborg rescues people in the subway station from arsonist Heat Wave.[33] Abin Sur crashes on Earth; he is subsequently taken into custody by Cyborg and the US government to be questioned about his reasons for being on Earth. When Abin Sur is recovering, he is on a mission to retrieve the Entity, however Cyborg convinces him to join with Earth's heroes.[34] Afterwards, Cyborg is seen talking with the President in his headquarters in Detroit. The President states that Steve Trevor sent a signal to the resistance but was intercepted by a traitor among the heroes that Cyborg tried to recruit and suspicion leads to the Outsider. For Cyborg's failure, he is relieved of duty as the Element Woman sneaks into the headquarters. Later, Cyborg is called by Batman and the Flash for help in tracking down "Project: Superman", the government branch responsible for 'raising' Kal-El after his rocket destroyed Metropolis upon its arrival. Cyborg and them agree to join the cause to stop Wonder Woman and Aquaman, but only if Batman gets to choose who to recruit, and Cyborg agrees as long as he comes with them. The three sneak into the government underground bunkers, and the group comes across a giant vault door bearing the Superman logo. Cyborg opens the door and sees a weakened Kal-El, with the arrival of guards. Forced to escape, Kal-El's powers begin to manifest and flies off leaving them at the hands of the guards.[35] While they are fending off the guards, they are rescued by Element Woman. Later, Cyborg and other heroes arrive at the Marvel Family's place helping the Flash from drastically forgetting his memories. After the Flash is recovering, he asked to stop the Atlantean/Amazon war from casualty, although Cyborg and the heroes are not willing unless Batman wants to join them, because Cyborg explains to him that they believe Batman was invincible. However, the Flash convinces him that no one is invincible and the group of heroes are agreeing to join the Flash. The heroes arrive at New Themyscira to stop the Atlantean/Amazon war, and the Flash tells Cyborg to find Aquaman's ultimate bomb to dispose of it.[36]

**Titans Tomorrow**

In the _Titans Tomorrow_ storyline, a future version of Victor Stone called **Cyborg 2.0** is a member of Titans East. He is shown having similar plating as the animated Cyborg from the _Teen Titans_ cartoon.[37]

**Earth-23**

An alternate version of Cyborg appears as part of the Justice League of Earth-23 in the DC Multiverse.[38]

In other media

**Television**[edit]

Cyborg appeared in The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians (the final incarnation of Super Friends),[39] voiced by Ernie Hudson. Cyborg's origin was told via a medical journal read by Dr. Martin Stein saying Cyborg was a promising decathlon athlete until an accident destroyed most of his body and his father replaced part of his body with machine parts. Also, he is not a Titan. He becomes fast friends with teammate Firestorm. He is an affiliate of the Justice League of America under Superman. In the introductory episode to Cyborg, "The Seeds of Doom", Cyborg's abilities save Earth from Darkseid's seeds, but as Superman warns, make Darkseid a dangerous enemy to Cyborg, so Cyborg joins the team and proves a valuable asset.

When Justice League was pitched to the Kids' WB network, the lineup originally included three young members as protégés for the League. The members would have beenRobin, Impulse, and an original character described as a "teenage female version of Cyborg" (Cyborgirl or Natasha Irons). The promo is viewable on the fourth disc of theJustice League Season One boxset.

Cyborg appears in the _Teen Titans_ animated series, voiced by Khary Payton. This version of Cyborg is very similar to his comic book counterpart. His nickname is "Cy", and like most of his teammates, in the animated series Cyborg is never referred to by his given name. However, he does take the alias "Stone" (based on his real last name) in the Season 3 episode "Deception". The two main differences are his design and that he is more easygoing than his comics counterpart. His head is considerably more rounded and bald (based on his _Titans Hunt_ counterpart), and his mechanical parts are bulkier. His primary weapon is a sonic cannon housed in his forearm; initially he uses only his right arm to fire, but later episodes reveal that his left arm has an identical cannon built into it as well. Other onboard weapons and tools, such as an acetylene torch, a remote-operated video camera, and several missile launchers, can be deployed as needed, and his arms and legs are detachable. He is also capable of shooting the same blasts from his cannon out of the bottom of his foot (shown in the episode "Winner Take All"). Cyborg is the Titans' chief technician and gadgeteer. He is responsible for the construction of the Titan Tower's electronic and security systems and the team's main vehicles, the T-Car and the T-Ship. His most dominant personality faults featured in the series are his enormous appetite and a tendency to be overly vain about his work ("Deep Six," "Car Trouble," "Wavelength"); as a result, he fosters a special dislike for those who abuse his devices irresponsibly, especially Gizmo and Brother Blood. On occasion, Cyborg acts as the team's second-in-command, but he tends to butt heads with Robin on rather trivial matters. In "Cyborg the Barbarian," he was sent back to 3,000 B.C. where he met a woman named Sarasim (a homage to Victor Stone's romantic love interest, lover and sweetheart Sarah Simms), and fell deeply in love with her, but the brief strong romantic relationship ended when Cyborg was brought back to his own time. He is also shown to have a crush on Jinx. Cyborg's age is never specified, but he mentions in "Deception" that he never had a chance to finish high school due to circumstances that made him what he is. The only time Cyborg's personal history has been discussed is in "Deception," in which he discusses his involuntary cyborg status with Starfire, and in the fourth season episode "The End: Part 2." In this episode, Trigon creates duplicates of Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy. These duplicates reflect the dark side of each character. During the fight between Cyborg and his duplicate, the dark duplicate says, "Go ahead! Run cryin' home to Mommy! Oh that's right. You don't _have_ a mommy." Despite his easy going nature he has shown to be very serious. In the episode "Go!", in which it is revealed how the Teen Titans met, and the spin-off comic book series _Teen Titans Go!_ it is revealed that his mother died, and he himself was injured to the extent he required his cybernetic implants in a car accident.

Cyborg appeared in the 15th episode of _Smallville'_s fifth season, which was also titled "Cyborg", and premiered on February 16, 2006. In this version, Victor (Lee Thompson Young), is a former Metropolis High School football star. He is involved in a car accident that kills him, supposedly, and the rest of his family. However, he is secretly rebuilt by Cyntechnics scientists including Dr. Alistair Krieg (Mackenzie Gray), who experimented on a group of test subjects. Victor was the only test subject to survive the experiments. Cyntechnics was bought up by LuthorCorp shortly before Victor's escape. Lex denies any knowledge of Cyntechnics' secretive activities. Although Victor's cybernetic enhancements are entirely endoskeletalinstead of exoskeletal as they are in the comics and other media, a shot of Clark Kent's X-ray vision reveals that Victor's cranial armor covers the same-shaped area as it does in the comics. He also bleeds a dark fluid as he does in the comics. Smallville never uses the name "Cyborg" in his first appearance. Instead, Victor refers to his enhancements as "bionic", and the episode explicitly references the 1970s television series The Six Million Dollar Man which also featured a cybernetically-enhanced "bionic" man. Lee Thompson Young reprised his role in "Justice", a Season 6 episode about Green Arrowgathering together a group of individuals to combat Lex Luthor and his experiments. The episode premiered on January 18, 2007. In this episode, Victor has finally taken the name "Cyborg", as Green Arrow's team uses code names. Also on the team are Aquaman and Impulse. While Victor was last seen with a girlfriend named Katherine, he explains that his mechanical parts put a strain on the relationship. After their eventual break up, Victor states that it was Green Arrow who kept him from committing suicide. The episode also shows Cyborg wearing something of a costume (a stylized silver vest), and utilizing further enhancements Green Arrow gave him. One of his new functions allows him to hack into and disable security systems. While connecting to machines, Cyborg's left eye glows red, another nod to his comic book incarnation. Cyborg gets mentioned by codename in the season 9 episode "Checkmate" by Amanda Waller, demanding to know the names and faces of everyone who ever worked for Watchtower (aka Clark and Chloe). Young again reprised his role as Victor Stone in the season 9 finale titled "Salvation". He reported in to Watchtower of the battle against the Kandorians. Cyborg is a main character in the online animated Smallville spin-off Smallville Legends: Justice & Doom along with the other Justice Leaguers. In episode three, he displays additional abilities such as offensive sound wave projection.

Cyborg appears in _Mad_. In episode 44, Cyborg (voiced by Hugh Davidson) is seen competing in a half-machine competition against Winter the Dolphin and Hiccup and Toothless. In episode 45, a segment that parodies Teen Titans with _Titanic_ has Cyborg (voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) disappointed that his ship was taken down by an iceberg and fires on it. In "episode 46," Cyborg joins the other superheroes in a musical number that asks Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman on why they are called "Super Friends." On his part, Cyborg was seen paying Wonder Woman when the chorus sings about the "union dues." In here, Cyborg's mechanical eye is on the wrong side.

Cyborg returns in the New Teen Titans series of shorts with Khary Payton reprising his role except for _Lightning Round_, where he is instead played by Kevin Michael Richardson.

Cyborg returns in _Teen Titans Go!_ with Khary Payton reprising his role. He is Beast Boy's best friend and his favorite food is burgers. In this show, Cyborg is half and half on the fact that he's part robot as while he misses some things he had as a human (the sweet feeling of knee skin), he also enjoys the cool things being half robot lets him do. In the episode, "Tower Power" he is seen complaining to the Titans that them being human causes them to always ruin the fun. Soon, Beast Boy accidentally spills on soda on Cyborg causing him to begin to glitch. The Titans then dismantle him and clean his robot parts before putting him back together- as a toilet. He then complains to the Titans who decide to load him into the computer system so he can be full robot. Soon, he begins bothering everyone so the Titans decide to turn him back to normal but Cyborg gasses them and turns them into appliances too.

**Film**

Cyborg is also in the animated Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo movie,[40] which was set in the milieu of the animated series, Teen Titans that ran from 2003-2006. Cyborg was voiced by Khary Payton.

An unnamed alternate version of Cyborg from a parallel Earth appears briefly in the animated film Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths, working as a "Made Man", lackeys of the Crime Syndicate, among many other alternate versions of well known characters from DC Comics.

Cyborg appears in the animated film Justice League: Doom, voiced by Bumper Robinson.[41] In the film, Cyborg is called by Batman when the later discover the Royal Flush Gang using a new type of dimensional states that this is not the standard M.O. of the is depicted as a cheerful but resourceful person and respecting Batman when The League discovers Batman's protocols. He ends up working alongside the Justice League after saving Wonder Woman from a deadly nanite poison created by Cheetah. He aids the team during the final battle against Vandal Savage and the Legion of Doom, and is later inducted into the team for his role in averting the Legion's destruction of Earth (in a clear connection to The New 52 team).

Cyborg appears in Lego Batman: The Movie, with Brian Bloom reprising his role.[42]

Michael B. Jordan voices Cyborg in Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox.[43]

Cyborg appears in Justice League: War, voiced by Shemar Moore.[44] The movie starts with him as a human and a skilled football player (nicknamed "Victory"). However, his father deliberately misses his games, believing that the physical prowess of an ordinary human will be meaningless in the future world of superhumans. Victor's mother seems to be dead by the time the movie starts. At the beginning of the Apokolips invasion, Victor is hit by an energy blast (the energy being similar to that used to create new Parademons). Barely alive, he is brought by his father to an advanced machine assembled by him from technology across the world. Silas attempts to use the machine to heal Victor, but the process ends up with the machine fusing to his body. At first, he is completely covered by metal, but some parts break off his face during the battle, making him look much like his other versions. He was shown to be capable of interfacing with Apokoliptean technology, to the extent of halting the invasion by inverting all the Boom Tubes used for the invasion. In the final scene, when the heroes are being honored, Victor's father is shown in the crowd, finally proud of his son.

Cyborg appears in the animated film JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time, voiced by Avery Kidd Waddell.[45]

Cyborg will appear in the animated film Justice League: Throne of Atlantis, with Shemar Moore reprising his role.

Cyborg is set to appear in in the DC shared universe played by Ray Fisher. He is reported to appear in the second installment, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, bothJustice League films, intended as the fifth and ninth installments, and his own standalone film, intended as the tenth installment.[46]

**Video games**

Cyborg is a playable character in the _Teen Titans_ Game Boy Advance and console video games, with Khary Payton reprising his role in the latter.

Cyborg appears in the cinematic trailer for _DC Universe Online_, voiced by Alexander Brandon. He is seen fighting alongside Batman and the Flash.[47] In the hero campaign, he alongside Starfire, Nightwing, and Donna Troy are corrupted by Trigon (who is trying to control Raven). Once the players free Cyborg from Trigon's spell, he helps to track down Raven before Trigon fully controls her.

Cyborg appears as a playable character in _Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes_, voiced by Brian Bloom. He is sent to Gotham by Martian Manhunter and climbs Wayne Tower with Green Lantern, Robin and Batman as they chase the Joker robot. They then jump of and battle the Joker robot while free falling. He finally helps defeat Joker and Lex Luthor on the ground outside Wayne Tower.

Cyborg will appear as a playable character in _Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham_.

Cyborg appears as a playable fighter in _Injustice: Gods Among Us_[48] with Khary Payton reprising his role from _Teen Titans_ ("boo-yah" even being one of his mid-battle quotes). In the Regime's reality, Cyborg is a member of Superman's Regime (while all the other Titans (excluding Raven) were killed early in Superman's reign) and was first seen with Raven torturing Deathstroke until they were defeated by Green Lantern. The main universe Cyborg ends up in the Regime's reality where he ends up fighting the alternate Deathstroke and Lex Luthor until his Justice League teammates and the alternate Batman arrive and clear things up. Cyborg accompanies Deathstroke into taking over the Watchtower where Cyborg fights the Regime's Catwoman and Cyborg. One combat sequence sees the Cyborgs of two worlds attempting to hack each other's implants to a standstill; neither succeeding, they decide to fight purely physically, culminating in the 'prime' Cyborg defeating his counterpart. After the Regime was defeated, the main Cyborg pays a visit to the alternate Lex Luthor's grave. In his single player battle ending, Cyborg leads the assault on the Fortress of Solitude to defeat the remaining forces of Superman's regime. He uses Kryptonian technology to upgrade his cybernetics, and finds out that he can control an army of Superman's robots, which he will use to bring justice to the world.

Cyborg appears as a playable character in the video game _Infinite Crisis_.

Cyborg appears as a main and (Wii U only) playable character in _Scribblenauts Unmasked_. He is a member of the Justice League who first appears on the Watchtower. When Maxwell arrives, so do Doppelganger and Deathstroke. They arrive in search of a starite. Luckily for Maxwell, they do not find it but they get away and spring Amazofrom his Watchtower cell. Maxwell assists Cyborg in defeating Amazo. Later, Cyborg is hacked by Brainiac, leaving him unable to move. As such, he is the only Justice Leaguer who does not fight their nemesis again. He is fixed by Maxwell, fortunately. When Brainiac teleports the rest of the Justice League, Cyborg attempts to suggest bringing alternate versions of the Justice League to defeat Brainiac, but he to is teleported before he can finish his sentence. Fortunately, Maxwell and Lily figure out what he was saying. Cyborg later bids Maxwell and Lily farewell with the rest of the Justice League.


	3. Chapter 3 Starfire

STARFIRE, KORIAND'R.

1984.

Occupation: Adventurer. Princess of Tamaran.

KNOWN RELATIVES: Myand'R (Father), Luand'R (Mother), Komand'R (Sister), Ryand'R (Brother).

GROUP AFFILATION: The New Teen Titans.

BASE OF OPERATION: Earth.

FIRST APPEARANNCE: DC COMICS PRESENTS #26.

MARITAL STAUS: Single.

HEIGHT: 6'4". WEIGHT: 148 pounds. EYES: Green. HAIR: Red-auburn.

HISTORY.

Born the second child of the ruling family of Tamaran, Kory was given the right of ascension to the throne over her older sister because of Komand'R's childhood sickness. Thus began the rivalry and hatred that had forever poisoned their relationship. When the sisters were sent to train under Vega's Warlords of Okaara, that hatred erupted into a battle which caused Komand'R to join Tamaran's enemies, The Citadel.

Kory's happy return to her home ended abruptly when the Citadel attacked, and at Komand'R's bidding. King Myand'R was forced to give up Kory to Citadel slavery, lest his planet be destroyed. Kory endured the humiliation of her sister Komand'R for six years, until they were both captured by Psions. Experimenting to test the limits of the siblings' ability to absorb solar energy, the Psions unwittingly gave them both the power to release that energy in destructive burst called starbolts. Starfire used her new power to escape, fleeing in a stolen spacecraft to Earth, where a newly formed group of young super-heroes helped her defeat some pursuing Citadel warriors. Gratefully, Kory joined those champions, The New Teen Titans, and made her home with them on Earth.

A mutual attraction to Dick Grayson became a loving relationship.

Koriand'R returned to Tamaran as Komand'R's prisoner and was rescued by the combined efforts of the New Teen Titans and Omega Men.

POWERS.

Koriand'R was born with the Tamarnean ability to convert solar energy to flight power. The Psion experiment also gave her the ability to store and convert that energy to destructive starbolts. Kory is fierce, skilled warrior whose emotions add intensity to her battle prowess.

My world was conquered... I'll not let that happen to this planet, too. You can't understand- I**won't**let this planet die!

2003.

MARITAL STATUS: twice widowed.

HT: 6'4". WT: 152 IBS.

Starfire grew up on Tamaran, the youngest daughter of the planet's rulers. When her home world was invaded by a race of aliens that threatened to destroy the entire planet, her people proved unable to fight off the invaders despite their warrior heritage. As a "peace offering," Princess Koriand'R was given up to the invaders, taken away from her family and enslaved.

After suffering unspeakable horrors, Starfire escaped her captors and fled to Earth here she encountered the Teen Titans and quickly became a member.

Starfire is a living solar battery, able to take the sun's energy and use it to enable her to fly and generate deadly starbolts. Starfire's alien physiology also gives her a level of super-strength.

Early on, Starfire's sister, Komand'R came into conflict with the Titans under the name of Blackfire. Recently, Tamaran was destroyed, Blackfire seemingly along with it. Kory's other efforts at making a family for herself have failed, with two husbands tragically losing their lives and planned marriage to Dick Grayson never coming to pass.

Starfire tends to be impatient, and that, combined with her disinterest in being anyone's "teacher," has made her uncomfortable about her role on this new team of Titans.

Although she's spent some time on Earth, Starfire is still naïve in many ways and fails to grasp the reasoning behind many of her adopted home's customs and laws.

When she spends time alone, Starfire prefers to tend to her garden on Titans Island, which is made of several species of plant life saved from her home world of Tamaran.

Princess Koriand'R of Tamaran was sacrificed by her father to save their world. Subjected to horrendous experiments, she gained the ability to generate energy bolts in addition to her natural gift of flight. Escaping her tormentors, she made her way to Earth and found a new life as Starfire. Her world is now gone, a victim of Imperiex.

Starfire tends to be impatient, and that, combined with her disinterest in being anyone's teacher, has made her uncomfortable about her role on the new team. Which has recently led to her leaving the Titans and working with the Outsiders.

2003-2005.

WIKI.

Koriand'r, Starfire's given name, is a princess of the fictional planet Tamaran in the Vegan system, and was in line to rule the planet as Queen. Komand'r ("commander", also known as Blackfire), her older sister, developed a bitter rivalry with her after suffering a disease in infancy that robbed her of the ability to harness solar energy to allow her to fly, and by extension, her right to the throne. This rivalry continued and intensified when the siblings were sent for warrior training with the Warlords of Okaara. Things came to a head during a sparring exercise in which Komand'r attempted to kill her sister. As a result, Komand'r was expelled and she swore vengeance.

That revenge came in a plot where Komand'r betrayed her planet by supplying detailed information about Tamaran's defenses to their enemies, the Citadel. They conquered Tamaran with ease, and the surrender conditions included the enslavement of Koriand'r, who was never permitted to return, since that would mean the Citadel would devastate the planet for abrogating the treaty. To Kory's horror, she learned that Komand'r was her master; Koriand'r's older sister made the most of her sibling's years of horrific servitude. When Koriand'r killed one of her captors, Komand'r decided to execute her as punishment, but the sisters were attacked and captured by the Psions. Psions, a group of sadistic alien scientists, performed a deadly experiment on both sisters to see how much energy their Tamaranean bodies could absorb before exploding from the overload. During the procedure, Komand'r's forces attacked the Psion ship to retrieve her. While the Psions were distracted, Koriand'r broke free using her starbolts - destructive blasts of solar energy - which were a result of the experimentation. Against her better judgment, she decided to free Komand'r, who was still absorbing energy. However, far from grateful, Komand'r struck her sister down with the same, but more intense, power, and had her restrained for later execution.

Koriand'r escaped by stealing a spacecraft to flee to the nearest planet, Earth, where she met the first Robin and his compatriots; she joined them in forming the Teen Titans. She became a charter member of this team and remained a member for years; during this time she was frequently romantically involved with Robin.

**Marriage**

Koriand'r has been married twice, both times to Tamaranean men: once to the Prince Karras to seal a peace treaty; and once to General Phy'zzon out of love. Karras died in battle, while Phy'zzon died trying to defend new Tamaran against the Sun Eater.

In between these, she nearly married Dick Grayson, but their wedding was interrupted by Raven (who was evil at the time). Raven murdered the priest before he could pronounce Dick and Koriand'r husband and wife. The relationship was already on unsteady ground, with Koriand'r fearing that Dick was rushing into marriage and also concerned about the anti-alien sentiments that sprang up in response to the news of the impending nuptials.

In the _Titans of Tomorrow_ storyline, Batwoman said that Starfire would have a wonderful future with Nightwing. The half-blood Mar'i Grayson was born from their union in theKingdom Come timeline. However, during _Infinite Crisis_, an image from the _Titans Tomorrow_ timeline shows a gravestone implied to belong to a deceased Dick Grayson.

**_Infinite Crisis_**

Main article: Infinite Crisis

During Infinite Crisis, Starfire joined Donna's New Cronus Team that went to investigate a hole in the universe that was found during the Rann-Thanagar War. They arrived at the reset center of the universe and with the help of assorted heroes aided in the defeat of Alexander Luthor, who was attempting to recreate the multiverse and build a perfect Earth from it. She is reported missing at the end of the crisis.

**_52_**

Main article: 52 (comics)

On the seventh day of the fifth week of 52, Starfire is shown to be stranded on a paradise-like planet with Animal Man and Adam Strange. In the same issue, it was revealed that energy ripples caused by Alexander Luthor, Jr., altered the Zeta Ray Beams the space heroes were going to use to return home; among other things, it caused the trio to be teleported together to the planet.

A week and some time later, Starfire is seen eating an odd narcotic native fruit. Luckily, Adam's tough love seems to snap her out of it, or at least make her stop eating the fruit. Two days later, Devilance, a being whose presence Buddy had sensed earlier, appears to Starfire. A week, two days, and two nights later, Adam and Buddy go looking for her. Unfortunately, they find her caught in a large net, hanging from above. Just as Buddy realizes it is a trap, he and Adam get caught in a similar net, with Devilance staring at them. Three days and two nights later, Starfire awakens and works together with her comrades to distract Devilance. She pays Devilance back for capturing her by stealing his staff and striking him with it before catching up with Buddy and Adam. As the trio head back to the ship, hoping to use the staff as a power source, Devilance broods, bound by the same vines he had used to restrain his captives.

At the end of week 16, the repairs on the ship are completed and the trio take off for Earth. Devilance later suddenly attacks the ship and takes back his lance. Just as Devilance is about to destroy the ship, he is torn apart by Lobo. Believing he is going to attack them next, Starfire convinces Lobo to help the trio by offering payment, but not before he rips her top off. She returns to the ship to explain the situation to her companions while Lobo hitches the ship to his space bike. They follow Lobo in his new stronghold in Sector 3500, a sector of space mysteriously ravaged, and ruled by Lobo acting as religious man. To save him, and the inhabitants, from a swarm of strange creatures, Starfire is forced to use the Emerald Eye of Ekron, alerting Ekron himself. The ragtag team is then forced to flee, with Lobo acting as their guide, gaining Ekron's help and discovering their real enemy, Lady Styx, bringing havoc and mayhem in the entire Galaxy. Starfire agrees to fight her, and she is brought as a prisoner of the galactic villainess by Lobo, in an attempt to foil her defences. The attempt succeeds, but Buddy is seemingly killed, and Lobo leaves.

Starfire and Adam are left alone in space, their ship slowly breaking apart, still pursued by angry Lady Styx followers. Starfire is badly injured, and a blind Adam Strange, who is reliant on machinery which is no longer useful, cannot do anything to help her. Just as they are going to crash into a sun, however, Mogo and a rookie Green Lantern come to their rescue. Cured, but still recovering, she travels to Earth in order to return Buddy's jacket back to his wife Ellen, unaware that Buddy was resurrected and arrived on Earth shortly before her. Upon her return, she manages to destroy two of Lady Styx's followers who were attacking Buddy and his wife. She then returns Buddy's jacket to his wife, before passing out from exhaustion and is left in the care of the Baker Family.

**_Countdown to Adventure_**

Main article: Countdown to Final Crisis

Starfire, Adam Strange, and Animal Man are fated to join forces again in the coming Countdown to Adventure eight-issue miniseries.[5] In issue one of the series, Starfire discovers her powers have gone but decides to make an attempt at a normal life. Buddy invites her to stay with the family as an after-school sitter despite Ellen's discomfort with how close Buddy and Starfire seem. This worsens when Buddy's son attacks Kory whilst under the effects of Lady Styx's virus. Animal Man's decision to follow Starfire rather than watch over his son in the hospital leads Ellen to ask if he is in love with her, to which Buddy does not reply. Despite the loss of her powers, Starfire demonstrates her combat abilities as she and Animal Man fight off crowds of people infected by the virus.

They are later trapped in San Diego with the infectees where they are joined by the Teen Titans who are trying to break through a force field to get to the Healers ship. After Buddy is captured, Ellen joins Starfire to save Animal Man from dissection. They are then interrupted by more victims of the Lady Styx virus. Alanna and Adam Strange arrive at the scene via the Zeta Beam and meet up with Starfire and Ellen Baker. They then save Buddy and teleport with the aid of the Zeta Beam to Rann to restore Starfire's powers. After being teleported to Rann, Starfire recharges her powers and rids Rann of the Lady Styx virus.

The team finds out that the sterilization is taking place in San Diego. Starfire uses her powers to heal the people, and is later seen leaving the Baker household for parts unknown. Starfire, Animal Man, Ellen, and Adam Strange are teleported by a broken Zeta Beam to Earth. Starfire attempts to rid the disease but is soon tackled by Champ Hazard into the ground. Adam Strange blasts Champ off Kory and she cures San Diego of the Lady Styx virus. She then leaves the Baker's household to return to the Titans.

**Rann-Thanagar Holy War**

Main article: Rann-Thanagar War

The trio again join forces in the Rann-Thanagar Holy war. After a meeting at Titans Tower, Adam Strange Zeta Beams Starfire and Animal Man to Rann. Apparently the belief of Lady Styx still remained even after the virus has been eliminated. Their plan is to use a telepath to show the horror of Lady Styx.

**Titans Together**

After the apparent defeat of Lady Styx, Starfire once again returned to Animal Man's home. One afternoon, she and Animal Man's son were attacked by a water demon in Buddy's swimming pool. Meanwhile, her old Titan teammates had also been attacked by assorted demonic entities. This led to Starfire, Nightwing, Troia, Cyborg, Beast Boy,Raven, Kid Flash, and Red Arrow, to reassemble as a team, when they realized that the attacks are the result of a resurrected Trigon and his newly discovered three sons. While investigating, the Titans began to experience unexplained mood-shifts. Starfire and Nightwing were overwhelmed by lust, and ended up having abrupt sex in the middle of their investigation.

Soon after, the team met up in New York's Central Park, where they attempted to recover from these mood-shifts and realize that each shift coincided with one of the seven deadly sins. The team was then approached by the Sons of Trigon. They battled the villainous prodigy, and drove them away. Starfire and Nightwing then discuss their actions while under the influence of Trigon's sons. While Nightwing shows hints at wanting to renew their relationship, Starfire questions his commitment to the relationship and goes so far as to ask Nightwing whether or not he truly still loves her. Nightwing to his own surprise and reluctance admits he does not, leading to them for now leaving their reunion in doubt.

Most recently, she has been captured and turned into a Justifier, as seen in _Final Crisis: Resist_. She has since been freed, although the loss of control she gathered from the Justifier helmet distressed her severely. She was more than happy to destroy a warehouse full of them when Mister Terrific offered her and Cyborg to destroy them.

**_Blackest Night_**

During Hero's Day, a time when the heroes of the DC Universe join together in remembrance of dead comrades, Starfire and the Titans were attacked by Black Lantern versions of their fallen teammates. During the battle, Starfire and Cyborg were subjected to a psychic attack by the Black Lantern Omen, putting them both in a euphoric state as they experienced their greatest desires (for Starfire, marrying Dick Grayson). Both she and Cyborg were rescued by Beast Boy.

**Justice League & R.E.B.E.L.S.**

Following the dissolution of the current JLA after _Blackest Night_, Starfire is invited by Donna to join Kimiyo Hoshi's new Justice League.[6] After a short time with the team, Starfire quit the team and left a note to Dick explaining why. She then returns to where Tamaran used to be, to find that it had mysteriously returned. It is REVEAL that Vril Dox of Legion has moved the planet Rann where Tamaran used to be. Starfire agrees to join Legion and enters into a relationship with Captain Comet. Soon Tamaranean refugees, led by Blackfire, attack Rann believing that since the planet was in Tamaran's orbit they had claim to it. The violence was ended when Vril Dox, who was off-world at the start of the conflict, arrived with Thanagarian warships and stopped the fighting without bloodshed on either side. The tension between the Rannians and the Tamaraneans was resolved by allowing the Tamaraneans to live on Rann's uninhabited southern continent. Although her relationship with Comet was only physical for her, Comet thought different thus ending their relationship. She also assisted the Green Lantern Corp in battling Psions. Starfire helped create an alliance between Rannians, Tamaraneans and L.E.G.I.O.N. after defeating Starro the Conqueror, ensuring security for Rann, the Vega System and the galaxy.

_Red Hood and the Outlaws_

Starfire in The New 52: _Red Hood and the Outlaws_ #1

In 2011, DC Comics cancelled all of their monthly titles and rebooted the DC Universe continuity with 52 new titles in an initiative dubbed The New 52. As part of the relaunch, Starfire became the cast member of the series _Red Hood and the Outlaws_. In the new continuity, the character appears to have a similar origin, though she is now a member of that titular group, in which Jason Todd(Red Hood) and Roy Harper (Arsenal) are her teammates. As in the previous continuity, she has a past relationship with Dick Grayson. One significant change to her backstory is that she was sold into slavery by her sister to _save_ Tamaran from the Citadel. Another is that her ship, which crashed on a tropical island, appears to be her primary home, where she keeps a number of articles of Dick Grayson's clothing.

Starfire explains that Tamaraneans are said to have a short attention span when it comes to "all things Earth", seeing humans as little more than sensory experiences. Aliens of all sorts, but especially Tamaraneans, are hunted after on Earth as a man called Crux finds a picture of her, then attacks her and attempts to drain her powers away.[8][10] Starfire, at first, seemingly no longer remembers the Teen Titans when asked about them, however, it's later shown that she does retain her memories and recalls Dick Grayson and Roy's full name. Her sexual desires are brought up very casually when she offhandedly offers Harper a chance to sleep with her.[8] Later, it is shown that Starfire lied about her species' characteristics for personal reasons, and that her race in fact processes romantic feelings very deeply.[11]

After she is attacked by Crux, it is revealed she was experimented on to some measure by The Citadel, which allowed her to retain her power through unconventional means after being hit with technology designed to drain her powers.[12] Afterward, she became a couple with Roy Harper, accepting an offer to go to dinner and sleeping together again.[13] It's soon revealed that Koriand'r is Commander of a Spaceship named _Starfire_. She finds out that Tamaran have been taken over by The Blight, a parasitic alien race.[14] She talks to Roy and Jason in private and explains that she and Komand'r, her sister, were always not on the best of terms, though they tried. This is mainly because Kori blames her sister and the people of Tamaran for her enslavement, so she is torn on if she should help them now. Roy is then kidnapped during an attack on the ship and taken to Tamaran, driving Star to go to her home planet.[15]

Later, Roy discovers that Starfire has been lying. Due to the deep way her race processes emotions, she remembers all her lovers but chooses to suppress those memories, including those of Dick Grayson.[11] Roy breaks up with her after this, reasoning that while she may have her reasons, his own issues with trust demand that she be honest with him.[16]

Controversy

In his review of _Red Hood and the Outlaws_, Jesse Schedeen of notes that Kenneth Rocafort's pencilling affords Scott Lobdell the opportunity to emphasize Starfire'ssex appeal: "She alone seems to have been completely rebooted for the relaunch. Lobdell's decision to write her as being more cold and hostile is fine, but he does over-emphasize her sexuality a bit. Yes, Starfire is meant to be a sexually liberated character, but in a more positive way than shown here."[17]

An additional review of the comic's first issue has indicated further criticism by Mathew Peterson of , stating "juvenile treatment of sexual matters here renders one of the main characters into nothing more than a punchline, and in a book with only three characters, that's unforgivable,"[18] referring specifically to its sexualized portrayal of Starfire as a "'perfect-10 love doll imaginary girlfriend'".[18] Andrew Hunsaker of notes that story writer Lobdell's take on Tamaraneans (Starfire's race) "reduce(s) Princess Koriand'r... into essentially a highly advanced Real Doll...(C)omplete with installing a lack of memory of anything related to humanity."[19] Hunsaker further opines that it "seems as if Lobdell has taken great pains to strip all the emotional motivation behind Kori's gregarious outlook and reduce her to nothing more than a sex vessel. It's pretty insulting not only to women, but to male intelligence to boot."[19] Hunsaker concludes that it "makes you want to punch the entire comic book industry."[19]

Laura Hudson, editor-in-chief of ComicsAlliance, notes that "There's a difference between writing a female character as sexually liberated, and writing her as wish-fulfillment sex object, but Starfire sure is making a case for the latter in (a) charmless scene"[20] wherein Starfire defends her offer to have sex with Arsenal by noting that "love has nothing to do with it".[8] Hudson further notes in a later article that portrayals of women as sexual objects "don't support sexually liberated women; they undermine them".[21] Hudson also notes "If you really want to support Starfire's 'liberated sexuality' like she's somehow a person with real agency, what people should really be campaigning for is more half-clothed dudes in suggestive poses to get drawn around her, since I'm sure that's what she'd like to see. But people don't really want that, do they? Because it's not about what Starfire wants. It's about what straight male readers want. And they want to see Starfire with her clothes falling off."[21]

Abilities and powers

Starfire is a Tamaranean and as such, her physiology is designed to constantly absorb ultraviolet radiation. The radiation is then converted to pure energy, allowing her to fly at supersonic speeds. Originally, Starfire was capable of using this power to fly in space. However, it is established in Red Hood and the Outlaws #2 and #27 that the rebooted Starfire is unable to fly without the effects of gravity, leaving her unable to travel in space unaided. This energy also gives her incredible superhuman strength and durability. This strength, combined with her fighting skills, allowed her to defeat the much stronger Donna Troy about two out of three times during purely hand to hand matches.[22] She later proved strong enough to fight against Wonder Woman for a short period of time and, during a fit of rage, was so strong that Donna Troy was unable to restrain her without the help of Mon-El. After being experimented on by the alien Psions, Starfire gained the ability to release her absorbed energy into incredibly powerful green-colored blasts called "starbolts."[ As shown in the "Insiders" crossover story arc (Teen Titans and Outsiders), Starfire can also release nearly all of her stored energy as a powerful omni-directional explosive burst, many times stronger and more powerful than her standard blasts. The released energy leaves her in a weakened state Starfire also demonstrated more control over her powers in the New 52 reboot, having used her internal energy to melt the metal of Jason Todd's gun when it came into contact with her skin. Starfire, and all Tamaraneans, are capable of assimilating languages through physical contact with another person. When Starfire attempts to do so with a male, she typically does so by kissing because it is "more fun" for her. Starfire is also proficient in hand to hand combat, having been trained by the Warlords of Okaara.

Starfire in the original _Teen Titans_animated series (2003-2006)

Starfire appears in the _Teen Titans_ animated series, voiced by Hynden Walch. Elements of her storyline appear in different episodes spread across the show's five seasons, in which she deals with her archenemy and elder sister, Blackfire (also voiced by Walch), the duties and responsibilities of being a princess and future queen of her home world, and her insecurities about being an extraterrestrial being on Earth.

Starfire was born and raised on the distant planet Tamaran before arriving on Earth and joining the Teen Titans. Her race, theTamaranians, are an emotional and feelingly alien race who see feelings and emotions as the supernatural life-force that drives their very livelihood. Their feelings and emotions greatly strengthen and energize their natural abilities of faster-than-light flight (which does not produce a contrail), superhuman durability, endurance,strength, agility, reflexes, as well as Starfire's bright green-colored energy blasts called starbolts. Her race is also highly resilient to radiation and the cold (though the longer she is outside, and the more exhausted she is, the more susceptible she is to sub-zero temperatures). Boundless confidence greatly magnifies and enhances her superhuman strength while her starbolts are fueled by righteous fury. Unbridled joy sends her soaring among the clouds. Righteous fury knocks out the criminals. The animated Starfire also has the ability to travel faster-than-light without a ship, as well as the ability to survive in the vacuum of outer space for long periods of time. However, she can't breathe underwater. Sometimes her extremely strong Tamaranean abilities act beyond her control, such as releasing explosive bright green-colored energy blasts whenever she sneezes, as well as her superhuman strength accidentally bending a street light down to the ground. She can absorb knowledge of basic spoken tongues and languages through lip contact.

Starfire's _Titans_ character bears some similarities with her comic book version. In the flashback episode "Go!", which tells of the founding of the Titans in their animated continuity, just before meeting the Titans, Starfire is shown being held prisoner as a "prize" by a group of Gordanian slave masters, working for an interstellar power known as the Citadel. Eventually, she manages to escape and flees to the closest planet, which happens to be Earth. Starfire runs into Robin and the other soon-to-be Titans, but after being mistreated for so long, she is aggressive, antagonistic and does not trust the Titans or any one else for that matter. After Robin aids her in taking off the "space cuffs" that bind her wrists, the Gordanians whom she escaped from show up looking for her and the Titans help her fight them off. After winning and driving off her jailers, Starfire elects to stay on Earth with the four heroes and quickly develops genuinely pure and strong romantic feelings for Robin.

As the show was geared towards a young demographic, her personality is changed drastically from the comics. In sharp contrast to her forceful and hot-tempered counterpart, this kid-friendly version of Starfire is naive, innocent, and somewhat insecure, but it is this trait that endears her to others, especially to Robin. This makes her inherently the most sensitive of the Titans.[26] An alien and an outsider, she is still new to Earth and its customs, which serves as a recurring source of comic relief. She also insists on sharing her own customs with other members of the team. Presumably because English is not her first language, Starfire speaks without contractions and misuses idioms. Additionally, she uses several Tamaranean nouns.

Starfire has a pet giant moth larva named "Silkie" in the series, given to her by Beast Boy. Starfire takes friendship very seriously, and is easily distressed when others, especially her best friends, argue or fight. Although her naive and slightly overly friendly yet kind nature can sometimes clash with Raven's more secretive one, she has shown a close bond to her.

Reflecting the comic books, the series hints at a potential relationship between Starfire and Robin. At the Teen Titans panel at Comic-Con 2005 in San Diego, Sam Registerasked story editor Rob Hoegee if Robin and Starfire would ever kiss. "We know they are going to kiss," Rob replied.[27] In the season 5 episode "Go!", Robin and Starfire's first kiss is shown; however (as in the comics), this was for the purpose of assimilating the English language. In the movie _Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo_, romantic moments are shared between the two. Finally, Robin and Starfire share their actual romantic kiss after Brushogun is defeated.

In _Teen Titans Go!_ #46 (a comic book spin-off from the TV series), it is revealed that Starfire has a younger brother named Wildfire. When the Gordanians had attacked Tamaran, her parents set up a ship to save him by launching him to another planet, thus saving the Tamaranean royal family bloodline. Afterwards, Blackfire, in an attempt to make a treaty between the Tamaranians and Gordanians, gives them Starfire as a slave (setting up her appearance in the episode "Go!"). As a result of Starfire and Wildfire's absence, their parents had tragically died of a broken heart. Wildfire seemingly comes to Earth to meet up with his second eldest sister, but he is revealed to be the shapeshifting Madame Rouge, who was aided in the deception by Blackfire. Discovering this, a furious and heartbroken Starfire closes off _all_ sisterly ties with Blackfire (stating that they are no longer sisters), and vows that she will find her long-lost younger brother, as he is the only family she has left.

New Teen Titans

Starfire returns in the _New Teen Titans_ shorts, with Hynden Walch reprising her role. In one short, she kisses a Spanish boy to learn Spanish, just like how she kissed a Japanese boy to learn Japanese in Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo. This causes Robin to be jealous and learn French to impress her. When he shows her his amazing French skills, she kisses him on the lips.

Teen Titans Go!

Starfire returns in _Teen Titans Go!,_ with Hynden Walch reprising her role. Unlike her previous incarnation in the 2003 series, however, although Robin does love her, Starfire does not reciprocate his feelings; she rather sees him like a brother or a friend. In _The Date_, she goes on a romantic date with Speedy, possibly a reference to her blooming romantic relationship with Roy in _Red Hood and the Outlaws_. A jealous Robin though crashes the date, causing Starfire to be furious with him and leaves with the disembodied voice in Robin's head. In this version, Starfire is shown getting angrier more often. Her rage and fury releases a huge barrage of unusually strong and destructive bright green starbolt energy blasts that cause quite a lot of damage and pain to her enemies.

**Starfire** is an alien super-hero with powers of flight and energy projection. Born a princess on the planet Tamaran, she escaped execution at the hands of her older sister**Blackfire** and traveled to Earth. Meeting the **Teen Titans**, she became a charter member and stayed with the team for most of her career. Her culture's different standards of intimacy cause her to be extremely open and sexually liberated by human standards. She has also been a member of the Justice League, Outlaws, Outsiders and R.E.B.E.L.S.._Starfire_ was created by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez, first appearing in _DC Comics Presents_#26. (1980)

BLACKFIRE, KOMAND'R.

OCCUPATION: QUEEN OF TAMARAN.

BASE OF OPERRATIONS: MOBILE.

HEIGHT: 6'2" WEIGHT: 162 IBS. EYES: GREEN. HAIR: RED.

FIRST APPEARANCE: THE NEW TEEN TITANS (1st series) #22 (September, 1982)

The last thing Komand'R ever expected was to be named queen of Tamarn; after all she had been born "crippled" by her people's standers, unable to harness the rays of sun, and her people had inextricably linked her birth to the day the Citadel Empire first invaded their world. As she and her younger sister Koriand'R, trained with the Warlords of Okaara to fight against the Citadel, Komand'R instead joined the enemy, then forced her own family to agree with the treaty that cast Koriand'R into slavery.

Reunited years later as prisoners of the Psions, the two sisters were subjected to ruthless genetic experiments that rendered their bodies able to store tremendous amounts of solar energy and release it as powerful starbolts. But even after escaping the Psions, Komand'R – now called Blackfire – sought only revenge against her hated sister, who by then had joined the New Teen Titans as a member called Starfire.

Blackfire and Starfire would clash repeatedly over the years, though Komand'R would eventually come to realize how hatred had clouded her judgment. Renouncing her ways, she led the rebellion that ultimately freed Tamaran form Citadel control, and became the planet's queen. From the point, she ruled Tamaran justly, until the world and its inhabitants were destroyed by a Sun-Eater. Recently, however, it appears Komand'R survived Tamarn's destruction, as did a number of her people. And they're looking for a new homeworld… even if that means civilizations like those of Rann and Thanagar must be sacrificed to provide one.

WIKI. Current Events

In the recent issue of Red Hood and The Outlaws, it was revealed that thanks to a crazy plan by Roy, he manages to free and teleport Blackfire and himself back to the ship where she reunites with Starfire and apologizes for what she did to her. The two sisters arm themselves and leave the ship preparing to retake their home planet.

Origin

Komand'r is the oldest child of the Tamaranean royal family. She is the first princess born in 100 years and as such was showered with gifts, honors, and privileges. On the day Komand'r was born, the Citadel Empire attacked the western part of Tamaran and killed 3000 citizens in her name. Though she was in no way at fault, Komand'r is forever inextricably linked to that horrible day. She was also crippled as a child with an illness that took away her ability to absorb ultraviolet radiation allowing her to fly as most Tamarans could.

Because of her grim disposition, the subjects of Tamaran hate her. Even though she is the oldest and first in line of succession, she is denied her birthright to become the next princess of Tamaran to maintain the respect and prestige of the royal family. Her privileges, honors, royal style, and dignity are transferred to her younger sister Koriand'r (Starfire). Komand'r's rage grows and her resentment turns to hatred for her planet, people, family, and especially her sister.

Komand'r's rivalry intensifies when she and her siblings are sent to warrior training with the Warlords of Okarrar. Komand'r's true feelings are exposed when she tried to kill her sister Koriand'r in a sparring exercise. She is expelled by the Warlords and Komand'r joins the Citadel swearing vengeance. She quickly rises through their ranks to become a warrior against her own planet.

Komand'r later betrays her planet by giving the Citadel detailed information about the Tamaran defenses. The Citadel conquer Tamaran with ease and the surrender contract includes the enslavement of Koriand'r. Koriand'r is never permitted to return to Tamaran or the Citadel will devastate their planet for going against the treaty. Komand'r is made her sister's master and makes the most of her sister's bondage with years of horrific torture and servitude. When Koriand'r kills one of her rapists, Komand'r sentences her to execution, though they are captured by the Psions before it can happen.

While captured by the Psions, both Komand'r and Koriand'r are experimented on to see how much energy their Tamaranian bodies can absorb before they explode from the overload. During the procedure, Komand'r's forces attack the Psion ship to rescue her. When the Psions are distracted, Koriand'r escapes using starbolts, destructive blasts of solar energy, which were a result of the experimentation. Koriand'r, even after all her sister did to her, decides to free Komand'r who is still absorbing the experimental energy. As soon as Komand'r is freed she strikes down her sister with starbolts more powerful than Koriand'r's own. She also regains the power to fly. She then has her sister restrained for later execution. Koriand'r escapes, steals a ship and goes to Earth where she joins the Teen Titans.

Creation

Blackfire was created by Marv Wolfman and George Perez, and first appeared in New Teen Titans #22 in 1982.

Character Evolution

Komand'r was originally supposed to succeed the throne of Tamaranean, but replaced when her sister Koriand'r was born. She grew jealous of her sister, and began to resent her and her people. Years later, Komand'r got her revenge on her sister and people by joining the Citadel and revealing information on how to get pass the Tamaran defenses. After the Citadel conquered the Tamarans, unfortunately Komad'r was forced to be a slave and never to return to her planet or else, her homeworld would be wiped out. Over the years, Komand'r took her frustrations out on her younger sister, who became her slave.

Later, a group of Psion scientists captured the two sisters and preformed experiments on them, causing them to gain the ability to project starbolts.

Major Story ArcsRann-Thangar War

Komand'r is seen during the Rann-Thanagar War where she kills Hawkwoman in a chance to seize power. She also attempts to kill Hawkman and Hawkgirl, but ended up being defeated. Hawkman then hooks her up to Psion technology to strip her of her starbolt powers.

R.E.B.E.L.S

Blackfire returns in the pages of R.E.B.E.L. which she learns Vril Dox plans to remake a planet in the Vega System for theRannians. It just so happens that this planet occupies the very same orbital path as the now destroyed Tamaran. Seeing an opportunity to finally grant her people a planet of their own and to end their wandering, Blackfire and her Tamaranean forces attack. The battle quickly escalates as the Rannian forces are joined by R.E.B.E.L.S in their attempt to defend their planet. During the battle, Blackfire fights against her sister Starfire. It is then that Blackfire explains that after losing her powers thanks to Hawkman, she quickly gathered her troops and hunted down the Psion scientist who originally granted her powers and forced him to repeat the process.

The battle then take a turn for the worse when two Green Lanterns appear and attempt to stop the fighting. Historically, theGreen Lantern Corps were not allowed in theVega System, so the Tamaraneans are far from happy when they see the two Green Lanterns. In an attempt to rid herself of the Lanterns, Blackfire zeta-beams herself along with Adam Strange and the two Lanterns to space where she orders the Lanterns to leave. While they talk, Thanagarian warships approach, after being asked by Vril Dox to do so. The better armed Thanagarian forces order both the Tamaraneans and Rannians to cease fighting and it is at this point that Vril Dox explains that he want this new planet to serve as a home for both Rannians and Tamaraneans, offering Blackfire and her people the chance to colonize one of the planet's continents in the name of peace between the two alien races. Tired of wandering and seeing the opportunity for her people to prosper, Blackfire agrees.

Post-Flashpoint

In the new 52, Blackfire is queen of Tamaraneans, but is a prisoner to the race called the Blight. She trades Starfire into slavery as a treaty to protect her planet. Eventually, Starfire comes back when Tamaran is under siege thanks to Orn. Blackfire, pretending to be working with the Blight, tortures the captured Roy Harper. It is revealed that thanks to a crazy plan by Roy, he manages to free and teleport Blackfire and himself back to the ship where she reunites with Starfire and apologizes for what she did to her. The two sisters arm themselves and leave the ship preparing to rescue their home planet. Blackfire and Starfire attack the Blight and receive some assistance from Jason Todd and Roy and Kori's old crew. In the midst of battle Komand'r gets a spear thrown through her stomach. In the moment of anger, Starfire goes nova and levels the area destroying a huge portion of the Blight and she defeats the Blight leader. After a week of the battle, Blackfire still week, is helped to her thrown by her sister. The two share a moment saying they love each other and forgive each other for their past deeds. In her thoughts, Blackfire hopes to herself that the Blight leader was right in fearing the gathering of the Thirteen and Blackfire will sacrifice her sister if she has to.

Powers and Abilities

Starbolts

Blackfire possesses the powers of the Tamaraneans, which include super strength, stamina, and durability. Tamaraneans also have the ability to fly, but she lost this ability when she was young due to an illness. Thanks to the experiments done by the Psions, like her sister Starfire, she can project energy from her hands along with the ability to fly.

Other Versions

An alternate reality version of Blackfire appears in Teen Titans Go! as a member of the Teen Tyrants. Unlike the original Blackfire, this incarnation is simply an evil version of Koriand'r rather than her sister. At an undetermined point, she is replaced by Gemini, who assumes her form and joins the Tyrants to bring down the team from the inside. The fate of the real Blackfire is not revealed.

Blackfire briefly appears in an issue of The All-New Batman: The Brave and the Bold, where she is shown as one of the villains who had been defeated and rendered unconscious by Hawkwoman and her friends.

In Other MediaTelevisionTeen Titans

Blackfire Animated

Blackfire appears in the cartoon network show, Teen Titans two times. In the episode "Sisters" it is revealed she is a intergalactic criminal who comes to earth to use her sister as a scapegoat. Eventually the Titans save Starfire and discover Blackfire's true plans. Starfire then confronts her sister and helps the Alien Officers in arresting her. Blackfire returns in the episode "Betrothed". In the episode it is revealed she had escaped prison and became queen of Tamaran. She then calls Starfire to return home and forces her to marry a repulsive blob like creature named Glurdelskletch, saying it is the only way to keep Tamaran from being destroyed by his army stationed on the outskirts of the castle. However this is all a lie as Blackfire wishes to get rid of her sister so she can rule the planet. Glurdelskletch also gives Blackfire the "Jewel of Charta" which increases her power in exchange for marrying Starfire. The Titans reveal the truth to Starfire and she battles her sister again. Despite having the Jewel of Charta Blackfire is beaten by her sister and is exiled from Tamaran. Furious for being banished Glurdelskletch offers her to live with him to which she turns down and leaves the planet.

Teen Titans Go! (Comic Book)

Blackfire makes a few more appearances in the comic book which takes place within and after the '03 series.

In Issue #7, which takes place sometime after her first appearance on the show, she returns to Earth claiming to have changed her ways and challenges Starfire to a friendly race. Starfire accepts but the Titans decide to keep an eye on Blackfire, still wary after her last manipulation. Their suspicions are confirmed when Blackfire tries to use traps to get the Titans out of the way so she could eliminate Starfire herself. The Titans overcome the traps and confront Blackfire who is forced to escape. Starfire tries to go after her but Blackfire manages to elude her, mocking her all the while.

In Issue #20, a virtual version of her is created by Gizmo to combat Starfire in a video game Raven and she were sucked into. We never see the outcome of the fight though considering Starfire isn't seen advancing to more opponents. It's assumed she lost since Gizmo was controlling the Blackfire look-alike and went to focus on Raven.

In Issue #36, she turns out to be the main antagonist, having hired the Gordanians to kidnap the Titans so she can take over Earth and sell off her prisoners as slaves. The plan fails however as Donna Troy (aka Wonder Girl) manages to form a team with the remaining Titans and pulls a Trojan Horse plan that allows them to sneak into Blackfire's hideout and free the captured Titans. Blackfire herself is defeated by Donna and subsequently arrested with the Gordanians.

In Issue #46, we learn a bit about her origin as well as Starfire and their younger brother, Wildfire. It's unclear of the relationship between her and her younger brother Wildfire, but by the look on her face when he was sent away after the Gordainian invasion, it can be assumed that she could have mistreated and ignored him. The reason for her being evil was because of jealousy. Although she was the most talented, her parents favored Starfire more because she was not only prettier, but also kinder. And although she is the eldest child, Wildfire was next in line for the throne after their father. However when the planet was attacked by Gordanians, their parents sent Wildfire into space (not unlike Superman) to preserve the family line. Not shortly Blackfire betrayed Tamarian to the the Gordanians. She "negotiated" a peace offering with the Gordanians by giving them Starfire (though unknowingly set in motion the events in the TV show's episode, "Go!". Meaning Blackfire was inadvertently responsible for the creation of the Titans in the first place.) The sisters' parents died shortly after of broken hearts and Blackfire, being the eldest sibling, took over. Though it's assumed her crimes were eventually found out which led to her leaving the planet and the crime spree around the universe which lead to her coming to Earth the first time.

The issue see Starfire supposedly reuniting with Wildfire, but it turns out to be Madame Rouge in disguise in yet another attempt to destroy the Titans. After they force her to flee, Starfire knows only one person who could tell Rouge of Wildfire's mannerisms and goes to confront Blackfire in her prison. Blackfire denies any involvement in the scheme but Starfire doesn't believe her and, furious she would stoop so low, disowns Blackfire as her sister. Vowing to find Wildfire on her own as "he's the only family I have left".

As stated, she appears in Issue 48 as part of the Teen Tyrants in the alternate universe series. Though as it was someone in her disguise, we never see the true version of her

Blackfire appears in the final issue of the comic (#55) where she invades the Tower with the Gordanians. However it turns out to be a nightmare conjured up by a villainess named Phobia, so it's not real.

New Teen Titans

In DC Nation short New Teen Titans , Blackfire returns in "Blackfires Babysitter" where it is revealed she married Glurdelskletch and had four kids with him. She then invites Starfire to her home and asks her to babysit her children, who then attack Starfire. Meanwhile she is seen dressing up as her sister again and plans to take her place on earth and let her children eat her to which Starfire discovers and confronts her. Blackfire is about to blast her until her babies attack her, mistaking her for

Komand'r was the firstborn child and eldest daughter of Tamaran's royal family. The first princess born in over one hundred years, she should have been courted and showered with honors. On the day she was born, the Citadel Empire attacked and destroyed the western Tamaranean city of Kysarr and killed three thousand citizens in her name. Though she was in no way at fault for what had happened, Komand'r was for all time inextricably linked with that terrible day. To make matters worse, Komand'r was crippled by a childhood illness that left her unable to absorb ultraviolet radiation to fly as most Tamaraneans did. Because of Komand'r's naturally grim disposition, a stark contrast to the royal family's generally contented outlook, the subjects of Tamaran hated her. As a result, though first in the line of succession, she was denied her birthright to be the next Princess of Tamaran to maintain the respect and prestige of the royal family. Her privileges, honors, and her royal style and dignity were transferred to her younger sister, Princess Koriand'r (who would later become known as Starfire). Inwardly, Komand'r's rage grew and her resentment turned to hatred for her planet, her people, her family, and lastly her younger sister who, in Komand'r's eyes, made the fateful mistake of being born. Komand'r's hatred continued and intensified when she and her sister were sent, per Tamaran's warlike custom, for warrior training with the Warlords of Okaara. Komand'r's true feeling were exposed when during a sparring exercise she attempted to kill her younger sister. As a result, she was expelled by the Warlords. Humiliated by her own transgression, Komand'r swore vengeance and joined the Citadel, quickly rising through their ranks to become a warrior-maiden fighting against the forces of her own world and, ultimately, her own family.

Komand'r later betrayed her home world with detailed information about Tamaran's planetary defenses to the Citadel. They conquered Tamaran with ease, and the surrender conditions included the enslavement of Koriand'r. Koriand'r was never permitted to return, since that would mean the Citadel would devastate the planet for abrogating the treaty. Komand'r was her sister's master and made the most of her younger sister's bondage with years of horrific servitude and torture. When Kory killed one of her rapists, Komand'r decided to execute her as punishment, but not before the sisters were attacked and captured by the Psions. Psions, largely a species of sadistic scientists, performed a deadly experiment on both of the sisters to see just how much energy their Tamaranian bodies could absorb before exploding from the overload. During the procedure, Komand'r's forces attacked the Psion ship to rescue her and while the Psions were distracted, Kory broke free with the starbolts, destructive blasts of solar energy, which were a result of the experimentation. Against her better judgment she decided to free Komand'r, who was still absorbing more and more starbolt energy. However, far from grateful, Komand'r had struck her younger sister down with the same (but much stronger and more powerful), starbolt energy and had her restrained for later execution. Kory escaped and stole a space ship to planet Earth, where she met a young group of heroes and helped form the new Teen Titans.[1]

Komand'r appeared in the _Rann-Thanagar War_ limited series, during which she killed Hawkwoman in her pursuit of a New Tamaran. She formed an uneasy alliance with the surviving players of the war in order to deal with more pressing concerns (_Infinite Crisis_). She was not seen during the _Crisis_ series itself, but was featured in _Outsiders_ (vol. 3) #31-32 (_Infinite Crisis_ tie-in issues) and has recently appeared in _Hawkgirl_ and _JSA: Classified_, attempting to kill Hawkman and Hawkgirl. The Hawks defeated Komand'r, after which Hawkman used Psion technology to strip the villain of her starbolt powers.

She later appeared in R.E.B.E.L.S. (vol. 2), with her powers already having been restored by the Psions. When Vril Dox moved the planet Rann into the location formally held by Tamaran in the Vega System, Blackfire arrived with her army in attempt to seize the planet for her own people. Dox was able to quickly stop the hostilities, however, and brokered a treaty allowing Blackfire and her people to settle on the uninhabited southern continent of Rann. During these events, Blackfire gained a newfound sense of respect for Dox, realizing his egocentric personality was very similar to her own. The two went on an unofficial date disguised as a diplomatic dinner and after Dox was captured by Starro the Conqueror, Blackfire joined forces with Adam Strange and other members of L.E.G.I.O.N. to rescue him. Blackfire then subsequently claimed Dox as her consort.

DC 2011 relaunch

name, it is said Starfire's sister sold her for the safety of their planet, if this was a malicious way to get rid of her sister or sincere peace offering for the safety of their planet is unknown.[2] It's revealed that a parasitic race known as the Blight as taken over Tamaran, their purpose unknown and Koriand'r fears the worst for her sister.[3] Komand'r appears via flashblack as her sister talks about their relationship, saying that they rarely get along and that Kori is embittered toward Komand'r and the People of Tamaran for letting her be enslaved. After Kori fought her way free, she was praised as a Hero, and given a ship by Komand'r but the rift between the girls was still there. Komand'r appears to a captured Roy Harper, and appears to be working with or under the Blight. [4] Roy's capture, however, was revealed to be a mission to rescue Komand'r, as he successfully teleported her back onto the Starfire. Kom and Kori reconcile in a teary conversation as Kori forgivers her sister, and the issue ends with the sisters preparing to take back Tamaran by themselves.[5]Kom and Kori fight through the hordes of The Blight with Jason, Roy, and a few of the members of Kori's ship. Komand'r is stabbed in the back by a spear thrown by The Blight's leader. Kori's emotions send an energetic shock wave, wiping out everything around her. When the smoke clears she holds the defeated Blight leader. After the battle, Kori is next to the throne, and Kom stumbles next to her. She asks Kori to stay, but realizes she can't. They hug and Kom gives them a ship to get back to Earth.[6]With the September 2011 DC Comics relaunch, some people's origins and personalities have been changed to an unknown degree. While never referred to by

In other media

Television

Blackfire, as seen in the _Teen Titans_animated series.

Blackfire appears in the _Teen Titans_ animated series voiced by Hynden Walch. In the series, she is depicted as a young woman, yet is shown to be a few years older than her sister Starfire. In contrast to the other Tamaraneans shown on the series, all whom have red hair and green eyes, Blackfire is shown to have black hair and blue-purple eyes. Blackfire possesses superhuman strength, as well as the ability to generate bright lavender-colored starbolts from her hands that are quite powerful and destructive. In a contrast with her comic book depiction, Blackfire also has the ability to fly through the air at will. Her clothes in the series are quite similar to Starfire's as seen in the prequel episode "Go!", but whereas Starfire's was purple, Blackfire's outfit is black and where Starfire's skin shows, Blackfire's is covered by a metal plating of sorts.

Blackfire's debut appearance came in the second episode "Sisters", where Blackfire comes to Earth to visit her younger sister. However, it is soon revealed that Blackfire is actually an infamous galactic criminal, and she has actually come to Earth in an attempt to frame her sister for her crimes. Fortunately, her plan was thwarted by Starfire and the result ended in an epic fight between sisters, when it shows that Starfire has a far much stronger starbolts, strength, endurance, stamina and agility as a Tamaranian. Blackfire is soon arrested by Centauri police forces with the help of the Titans.

In the episode "Betrothed", Blackfire is revealed to have escaped, and seized control of Tamaran. As ruler of Tamaran, she uses her authority to have Starfire married to a swamp alien in return for the magical Jewel of Charta, under the guise that Tamaran would be invaded if Starfire did not comply. The Titans soon discover that her elder sister's plan is a hoax, and then proceeds to challenge Blackfire to a duel for the Tamaranean throne. The Jewel of Charta was shown to greatly enhance Blackfire's abilities (turning her starbolts from lavender to red at the time), until Starfire took the jewel from her sister by force and crushed it. Blackfire was defeated by Starfire, who then forced Blackfire into exile and turned over her newly-won position as Grand Ruler of Tamaran to her childhood caretaker and adoptive father, Galfore. Blackfire hasn't been seen for the remainder of the show.

"Blackfire's Babysitter", an animated short aired on 12 May 2012, depicts her as having quadruplets with the swamp alien she had attempted to force Starfire into marrying.

Teen Titans Go![edit]

Blackfire first appears in the episode "Mr. Butt". After getting into trouble with the Galactic Police again, Blackfire seeks refuge with her little sister, Starfire. After Starfire gave Blackfire delighted hugs, she introduced Blackfire to the rest of the Titans, who took an immediate disliking to her. After having Blackfire flirt with him, Robin pulls Starfire into the kitchen, and angrily tells her that Blackfire was one of the most wanted criminals, and the rest of the Titans agree. Starfire then claims that she was going to give Blackfire one more chance, but if Blackfire crushed Starfire's sisterly feelings once more, a thoroughly enraged Starfire would destroy her. After Blackfire grudgingly does "sisterly stuff" with Starfire (making Starfire look exactly like her), the Galactic Police find Starfire (dressed as Blackfire), and take her prisoner where Starfire, both heartbroken and revenge-torn, swears to destroy Blackfire once and for all. Blackfire is next seen silently watching Robin work out, while the Boy Wonder doesn't (but eventually does) notice, much to Blackfire's pleasure. Robin(after Blackfire tells him; "Did anyone tell you that you have a nice butt, Robin?"), sees Starfire is gone, but Blackfire is there, angrily demands for Blackfire to tell him where Starfire is.

When Blackfire tells him to relax ("Relax, Mr. Butt"), where the Titans see that Blackfire was a horrible older sister. Cyborg gives her a list of items to pick up, because she was going to 'Sister School'. After learning to listen to a sister's problems (listening to Beast Boy whine and yelling at him to 'man up'), how to hug a sister (after she refuses to hug the other Titans, she eagerly gives Robin a long hug), and how to live with a sister (the Titans dress up as Starfire and pester Blackfire), Blackfire feels guilt for her horrible actions toward her younger sister, and becomes a better older sister. In the midst of this, a thoroughly enraged and revenge-torn Starfire breaks into Titans Tower, bent on destroying Blackfire once and for all. Blackfire tries to help with sisterly loving actions, but Starfire makes it clear (after punching Robin, causing Beast Boy to exclaim; "Oh no! Mr. Butt, are you okay?")that she wouldn't fall for that again. After pushing Blackfire through many buildings, Blackfire finally gets her to stop for a while by showing her a doll the Blackfire had stolen from Starfire as a five-year old child, and apologizing for it, also stating "I've changed, now." Starfire, momentarily touched by the apology, remembers herself and says, "So have I.", and shooting Blackfire with an bright green starbolt eye blast. Later, in Titans Tower, Blackfire and Starfire appear in the main lounge, causing the Titans to jump up and ask how it went. After Blackfire faints from exhaustion and pain, Starfire cheerfully states that they had "worked things out."

**Blackfire** is a Tamaranean super-villain and enemy to the**Teen Titans**. Born to the royal family of Tamaran, her brother is Darkfire and her sister is Starfire. Despite being the eldest child, her subjects hated her and the birthright was passed to Starfire because of this. This made her hate her sister, and she was disgraced from the family after trying to murder her. Joining the Citadel empire, she betrayed her people and helped the invaders subjugate them. _Blackfire_was created by Marv Wolfman and George Perez, first appearing in _New Teen Titans_#22. (1982)

Ryand'R

Wiki.

**Tamaran** is a fictional planet in DC Comics, inhabited by Tamaraneans, an extraterrestrial race. The first Tamaranean introduced was Koriand'r, better known as Starfire. The only other named Tamaraneans are Komand'r, Starfire's sister (also known as Blackfire), her younger brother Ryand'r and her parents, Myand'r and Luand'r. (In the _Teen Titans_ animated series, Galfore, Starfire's "k'norfka", the equivalent of a nanny, appears as well, though her parents do not.) The planet was destroyed in a war, along with Starfire's parents and many of its people. However, enough evacuated that they were able to settle on a new planet, though that planet was also destroyed. The most recent Tamaranean home was the planet Karna.

Before its destruction, Tamaran had not one ruling family, but rather many ruling families. When the planet was led to war by the Citadel race, Starfire's parents became the planet's sole ruling family. However, Blackfire later seized control from her parents. Blackfire has since been the ruler of the Tamaranean people, even after the repeated destruction of their home world.

Tamaraneans are orange-skinned humanoid people who descended from a feline-like race. Tamaraneans traditionally worship the goddess X'Hal. Tamaraneans have the power to convert ultraviolet radiation into energy for flight with the females producing a distinctive contrail that seems to flow from their hair. They are ruled by their emotions and were renowned as excellent warriors. Both Starfire and Blackfire gained the ability to fire "starbolts", beams of energy, as a result of experiments performed by the Psions.

The Tamaraneans used scientific skills to make Tamaran a tropical paradise where man and nature stood side by side. The Tamareaneans fought a war with the Citadel for a century until Princess Komand'r gave up secrets which resulted in a major loss on the part of the Tamareans. After this, King Myand'r agreed to a treaty in which the Citadel would leave the planet alone, but Tamaran would give up their warrior culture in favor of a more agricultural living. As well, Princess Koriand'r was given up for slavery to the Citadel. The Citadel was defeated by the Omega Men and Tamaran was plunged into civil war. This was ultimately resolved with Komand'r being given command of the planet.

DC 2011 Relaunch

In the Relaunch, it is unknown how much of the universe has changed, but there have been significant changes in the history and culture of the Tamaranean people. Komand'r is said to have sold her sister for the safety of Tamaran from the Citadel. A major change is that Tamaraneans shown said to only view other races[1] as sensory experiences, to the point they forget what they look like if not around the person. Though it's shown that once identified by name, Starfire can remember them.[2][3] It's also said they do not to believe emotions are a part of the sexual experience, recreational or reproduction wise.[4]

Tamaran suddenly came under attack by the Blight, a parasitic alien race, causing the Tamaranean starship _Starfire_ to seek out its commander, the Princess Koriand'r, also known as Starfire. Koriand'r is hesitant to save the planet due to the people and her sister allowing her to be enslaved. It's revealed that Komand'r is working alongside the blight, but to what end is unknown.[1][5]

The Tamaranean People have visited the planet earth on multiple occasions as explained by Crux, as he lost his parents to a War Cruiser crashing into their car. Starfire's earth home is shown to be a huge crashed ship on a tropical island near the United States.[3]

Possibly an alternate version of Tamaran is shown in Green Lantern New Guardians. The people still are orange skinned, and have the same abilities .They also have a number of small horns on their faces and shoulders. They present themselves as overtly friendly, believing that Arkillo and Saint Walker as heralds of The _Archangel_ Invictus.[6]

Appearances in other media

In the _Teen Titans_ animated series, the only area of Tamaran shown appears as a barren, mountainous wasteland (a stark contrast to the lush, tropical climate of its comic book counterpart), although Starfire thinks it looks lovely. Additionally, Starfire's parents and younger brother Ryand'r are never seen, though her guardian, Galfore, does appear in the episode "Betrothed". In the same episode, Blackfire is seen as the ruler of Tamaran. Also in the animated series, Tamaraneans go through a second puberty known as the "Transformation" at around the time of the first, human-like adolescence. This process creates temporary random mutations in the Tamaranean's body, as told in "Transformation" that can range from turning purple for two days (Blackfire), or a series of gruesome changes that end in growing a chrysalis for a short period (Starfire). When her Transformation is complete, Starfire's body is returned to normal with the newfound ability to fire a starbolt out of her eyes. The animated Tamaraneans also have a prehensile tongue and nine stomachs.

Ryand'r plays an integral part in issue #46 of the _Teen Titans Go!_ comic series, in which his name is translated as "Wildfire". The same comic series reveals that Tamaran once had an ecosystem like the mainstream comics, but the subsequent Gordanian invasion reduced it to the barren wasteland seen in "Betrothed".

In the animated series, Starfire's abilities of flight, superhuman strength and starbolts are common to all Tamaraneans, being racial abilities rather than the result of Psion experiments (which is confirmed in issue #46 of _Teen Titans Go!_, the tie-in comic book series). All of their powers are tied into their emotional state; starbolts are fueled by fury, strength by confidence, and flight by joy.

History

Ryand'r is the youngest of three siblings born and raised on the planet Tamaran in the Vega star system. He was but an infant during the height of the Citadel War in which the ruling family forged a treaty with their oppressors by offering Ryand'r's sisterKoriand'r to the Citadel whereupon she was sold into slavery.

As was customary with youths of noble lineage, Ryand'r was sent to the planet Okaara, there to be trained in the arts of combat by the fabled Warlords of Okaara. When he came of age, Ryand'r's fighting prowess earned him the attention of a freedom fighter named Primus. Primus invited Ryand'r to join his group of freedom fighters the Omega Men, and assist them in their ongoing efforts to topple the Citadel. Early in his career, Ryand'r was captured by the scientific aliens the Psions and experimented upon. The experiments altered Ryand'r's body chemistry giving him the ability to generate intense waves of heat from his hands. Ironically, both of Ryand'r's sisters Koriand'r and Kommand'r had likewise gained superhuman abilities at the hands of the Psions years earlier.

Ryand'r remained with the Omega Men for many years fighting the Citadel as well as the galactic conquering Spider Guild. At one point, he was summoned back to his home world to bear witness to the wedding of his sister Koriand'r to Prince Karras.

More recently, Ryand'r's powers have intensified and he has taken to calling himself Darkfire. As Darkfire, Ryand'r and the other Omega Men fought against the forces of Lady Styx.


	4. Chapter 4 Raven

1980

Raven.

Alter ego: None.

Occupation: Healer.

Known relatives: Arella, (mother) Trigon, (father).

Group affiliations: The New Teen Titans.

Base of Operations: Titans Tower, Manhattan.

First appearance: DC Comics Presents #26.

Marital status: Single.

Height: 5' 11".

Weight: 125 pounds.

Eyes: Blue.

Hair: Black.

History.

Arella (no last name known) fled her home as a teenager and joined a mystical cult whose purpose was to bring Satan to Earth. Instead of Satan, however, a handsome red-maned male appeared before her and seduced her. Once their love was consummated, the stranger revealed himself to be the other-worldly demon known as Trigon.

Arella went insane with grief and self-hate and was about to commit suicide when another stranger appeared. He was a man of peace who offered the confused girl sanctuary in Azarath, a place in another dimension where pacifism was preached. It was in Azarath that she was named Arella, which means the messenger Angel.

Arella's child was born nine months later and was named Raven. On that day the blue skies of Azarath became dark and stormy. This child, born of an Earth woman and an other-dimensional demon, was feared by the people of Azarath, but the Goddess Azar took Raven and gave her an inner calm, teaching her to suppress her emotions lest she be taken over by Trigon and brought to Earth. Raven was given other powers, as well.

Upon the death of Azar, Raven was awarded Azar's rings of power.

As Raven grew, she found herself in a constant war with her father, who sought to use her as a conduit into Earth's dimension. Finally sensing Trigon's imminent attack on Earth, Raven left Azarath, against the wishes of the council elders, and sought out other super-powered beings. Together this group became The New Teen Titans.

The Titans battled Trigon, and eventually he was banished to a limbo universe. Ultimately, Trigon regained control over his daughter and turned her into his crimson-skinned ally. Together they conquered the Earth, and only the combined power of the Titans stopped Trigon's plan. In the process, Trigon was destroyed and Raven vanished.

Powers.

Raven has several important powers. She is an empath who can sense pain and disease and remove them from a person's body and assimilate them into her own where they are expunged, but to do so causes Raven great personal pain.

Raven can also move through dimensions, thereby transporting herself from one land to another, almost instantaneously.

Raven can also unleash her soul-self, a birdlike entity that is her inner strength. The soul-self separates from her body and possesses all her powers and more. It can surround a foe and force him to see his own worst fears and it can transport another being to any place on Earth. Raven's soul-self is also capable of absorbing all manner of weapons and sending them elsewhere.

2003-2005

The daughter of a human mother and the demon Trigon, Raven has spent much of her life trying to escape her father's influence. She was warned to always keep her anger and frustrations in check, lest she give into her father's demonic influence. When Trigon set his sights on Earth, Raven got there ahead of him, helping form one version of the Titans in order to stop him. Since then, she has opposed Trigon frequently, losing her mortal body in the process. Without a body to inhabit, Raven's soul-self wanders the world aimlessly until recently. Now she's trying to adapt to her new surroundings.

2003

Real name: Raven.

Marital status: Single.

Height: 5' 5''.

Weight: 110 lbs.

Eyes: Indigo.

Hair: Black.

First appearance: DC Comics Presents #26, (October, 1980).

Raven has not had an easy existence. The daughter of an Earth-born woman and the demon called Trigon, she has spent much of her life trying to escape her father's influence. Before Raven was born, her mother was taken to the peaceful world of Azarath where she spent her childhood relatively safe from Trigon's hand. She was taught how to use her talents, including teleportation, her empathic ability of detecting and removing pain, and projecting her "soul-self" a powerful astral form capable of swallowing her enemies and forcing them to confront their own fears and sins.

Raven was always told to keep her anger and frustrations in check, else she might give in to her father's demonic influence.

Raven traveled to Earth after she foresaw Trigon's attack on the mortal plane. She gathered together teenage heroes, eventually forming the new Teen Titans and together they repelled Trigon's attack.

After countless battles with his daughter, Trigon was eventually killed. But soon after, Raven herself became subject to her father's influence, even after his death, and became a dark version of herself. In order to save Raven, her body was destroyed, leaving her soul-self intact.

Without a body to inhabit, Raven's soul-self wandered the world aimlessly until recently, when a new form of evil came to claim her… An evil known as Brother Blood.

Raven: "I know what I am… …and it is not you."

*Sister, is here, she takes, I give, fear, because, you, live, sister, but, I, cannot, opposites, alike, harder you try to save, faster darkness claims, fear, everywhere…

"I will fight you."

*Do, you feed me, as emotions weaken you, they strengthen me…

"NO! No one else dies today."

*I do not want them dead, I want them screaming, yes sister in fear, but we are finally home, we are, one…

"Stop saying that. I am not you. I will never be you."

*Your soul is no my soul, but we are our father's blood, where your darkness was controlled, mine is unconstrained, sister if your life had been mine, you would be me, not embraced, but cast away, never given a name, never allowed identity, hidden in darkness, and buried where madness thrives, I made their madness beautiful, it is too late… I was abandoned before your journey began, ask yourself, why have you not known to stop me, is it because you could not sense yourself, sister, our blood is the same, I would have been you, I WANT YOUR LFE, I WANT MY LIFE, I am you… I WANT MY LIFE… I am you… I want my life… I AM YOU…, I want your life, I AM YOU!

"No. you are EVIL."

*As you can be, long ago you were daughter of father, you can be daughter of father again…

" EVIL."

*As you can be, long ago you were daughter of father, you can be daughter of father again…

"Yeas, I once let in the Darkness… But when I saw what I had become, I fought back. And I defeated it. When you know in your soul what you truly are… you can Never be corrupted again. I know what I am… and it is not you."

*Sister…, the evil… purged. No. I… I am dying. It was always to be.

"What do you mean?"

*Before I do… name? Identity? Please. Azara… Azara… yes.

1990

TRIGON THE TERRIBLE.

ALTER EGO: None.

FIRST APPEARANCE: THE NEW TEEN TITANS #4 (first series)

OCCUPATION: Dimensional Ruler and Conqueror.

MARITAL STATUS: Married.

KNOE RELATIVS: Unnamed Mother (deceased), Arella (Wife). Raven (Daughter)

GROUP AFFILIATION: None.

BASE OF OPERATIONS: Another dimensional plane.

HIGHT: Variable. WEIGHT: Variable. EYES: Red. HAIR: Red.

HISTORY.

Over 900 years ago, a large group of cultists guided by a woman named Azar, renounced their violent ways and left the Earth. They established a new, pacifist community call Azarath in another dimension. Unfortunately, the forces used to purge their former evil nature didn't die. Instead, they merged, grew, and flowed through the multitude of dimensions outside Azarath's Great Door.

Meanwhile, in yet another dimension, the last inhabitants of a dying world succeeded in mating one of their god during a demon-worshipping ceremony. This ritual inadvertently called on the evil, dimen-sional-flowing forces and nine months later they were reborn again as the women's demon-child Trigon.

At Birth Trigon slew all around him, including his mother. He destroyed is homeworld at the age of six, and by the time he was thirty ruled his entire dimension and its millions of inhabited worlds. But Trigon would never be satisfied until he ruled all dimension.

Trigon later appeared in disguise to a woman named Arella and sired a child with her named Raven. Raven was raised in Azarath and, wearing the rings of Azar herself, rebelled against her heritage and refused to rule at her father's side. At the age of 18, Raven fled Azarath and helped recreate the Teen Titans to eventually combat Trigon.

Trigon spent decades trying to pierce the dimensional barriers between his universe and Earth but was held in check by a group of Azarathain sorcerers. Trigon eventually succeeded in crossing over, and in an effort to save the Earth Raven agreed to rule at his side if he would return forevermore to his home dimension. But when Raven arrived, she realized Trigon would not keep his word. Aided by Arella, the Titans fought back and together they defeated Trigon by forcing him into a netherverse. Sacrificing herself, Arella agreed to eternally guard the dimensional doorway so Trigon could never escape his prison.

In time, however, Raven began to change and succumb to her father's corrupt half which composed her black soul-self. Still desiring to have his only child rule at his side, Trigon siphoned off the life-forces of the billion souls in his dimension to obtain the power necessary to once again invade Earth's dimension. Angered by the constant interference, Trigon also had his forces destroy Azarath. Then together, Raven and Trigon ravaged the Earth and began to summon all the siphoned souls of the world to power his return home. But the spirit of Azar and all of Azarath's souls still lived within the rings Raven wore. Utilizing the bodily ties that existed between Trigon and Raven, Azar funneled all of Azarath's ultimate light into Trigon. The ultimate dark being and destroyed him and his dark soul, seemingly forever.

POWERS.

As a manifestation of pure evil, Trigon has demoniacal mystic powers of immeasurable degree. He had drained the souls of millions of worlds and reshaped them to whatever purpose suits him needs.


End file.
